We Pay a Price With the Decisions of Our Past
by abigail03
Summary: Sequal to a Song Fic, Alone With You. It is almost impossible for me to write a one shot so in my true fashion I had to carry on with this story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ranger's POV:

Leaning up against Stephanie's apartment door listening to her sob over my departure is completely unraveling me. I have been in some horrific situations in my life and still held the ability to keep my composure and not break, but seeing and hearing the pain in the one person, the one woman that I love more than life itself is killing me.

"What have I done? How could I not see this coming? How could I not know that this is how she had been feeling?"

Sighing Deeply.

"Mr. Always aware of his surroundings and I was unable to identify just how intense her love is for me and the agony she has been in as I, I…Dios, oh I hope she doesn't think that our relationship was of pure pleasure for me, that I used her when I needed a fix."

Cupping my face in my hands I notice something moist. A tear? A single tear has escaped my dark, troubled eyes. I haven't allowed a tear to escape in years upon years…since childhood.

With another painfully deep sigh I think to myself, "Maybe this could work, I mean I do lover her. Who am I kidding, I am completely in love with her and the thought of actually losing her is unbearable."

A wave of anxiety washes over me at the actual thought of losing Stephanie Plum, my Babe. I realize then that I need her; I want an "Us." The heart of Mr. Lone Wolf, mercenary trained killer has been captured by the beautiful and tenacious Bombshell Bounty Hunter and his rules and qualifiers no longer seem important, at least where Stephanie Plum is concerned.

As I am about to turn around and let myself back into Steph's apartment and tell my Babe that I am sorry, tell her my true feelings, open up to her, beg for her forgiveness and for a _real_ relationship my phone rings. Checking my watch for the time I notice that it is now 1:30 in the morning and nothing good comes from a call at 1:30 in the morning, at least not when you are Ranger Manoso.

"Manoso"

My heart drops the instant I receive the message being translated on the other end of the line.

"Understood"

Hanging up the phone I curse my government contract. Steph said she could handle my missions and my being gone for months on end as long as I communicate with her ahead of time and I let her know that I am leaving, call if I can but if not she understood and would wait for me. I should tell her.

As I turn to once again enter her apartment I realize the sobbing has lessened but there are still the faint sounds of sniffles and breath catching. Oh, it pains me to hear her in such distress. Suddenly a sickening thought comes crashing into me like a vicious and strong ocean wave crashing into the shore. What if something happens and I don't return to her. She said that she would wait for me to return. She said she could handle your missions as long as I communicate and no that I will return for her. Dios, why didn't I end my government contract when I had the chance. No, I opted for six more missions…fool.

This is my sixth and final mission and from what I gathered during the short conversation with my superior is that it may be my last but it will definitely be my worst and most dangerous mission. All my missions are dangerous but the level of danger of what awaits me far exceeds at least the last five missions I have taken. My chance of return is slim. My superior did not voice this personally, but I have the ability to sense these things and from the information he did give there is no doubt in my mind of the level of danger regarding my final government mission.

What if it becomes impossible for me to return to her? I can not go into Steph's home, declare my love for her, claim her as mine and me as hers, only to turn around and knowingly leave for god knows how long on a suicide mission…lucky to return at all.

Steph is already in the process of mourning me in a way and I can not do that to her twice. I love her too much for that and I know that my love has to be shown by walking away…for now.

I do however vow that if by some miraculous chance in god I do make it home to my Babe I will tell her all of how I feel and I can only hope she will accept me back in her life and as the role of her partner and her lover. For this, I will not quite. No, I will fight with all I have to get home to her, my Babe!


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie's POV: **

It has been three days, three long, miserable, painful days since Ranger walked out my door and didn't look back. That early morning when Ranger chose his imprudent rules and guidelines over me I not only lost any hope of a future with the man I love more than life itself, but I also lost my best friend. It hurts so much! I hate the way I feel! I hate him for making me feel this way, but I still love him so much more! Three days, and it's just not getting any easier.

Other than the occasional trip to the bathroom, my time during the past 72 hours has been spent either in bed or on the couch. Occasionally I will turn on the TV, but I never pay attention to it, it's really just for background noise to help me not feel as alone as I do. I tried the radio, but that just made things worse. Man, I never noticed how many songs are based on lust, love or loss one of those three "L" words anyway.

Ugh, my phone is ringing again. My mother has called a few too many times informing me that I am to be at dinner which shall be served promptly at six o'clock. Ugh, she is so relentless. Duh, like I don't know this. It's been six o'clock ever since I was born. Oh, and why does she always say, "Stephanie, it's your mother." Mom! I know it is you; you use that same screeching and annoying voice every time you call.

Oh, and Connie and Lula have called a few times too. I haven't felt up to talking so I just let the machine get it. Besides, Connie probably just wants gossip and no thank you. I got enough problems, I don't need the Burg knowing me as the Heartbroken Bombshell Bounty hunter or Lula telling me, "Girl, you should have just kept your mouth shut and enjoyed that fine piece of ass."

I really would like to know who told Tank that I have confined myself to my apartment, not answering my phone and not showing up at the Bond's office for my skips. Imagine my surprise when he showed up at my door pleading with me to let him in. Yeah, Tank pleading with me, weird. I sternly told him I was fine and didn't want to talk and he finally let me be. I wonder if Ranger said something to him. He didn't mention Ranger so I don't know what that was all about. Lula probably put him up to it; said she would withhold sex or something.

I mean it's not like I am super close with the Rangeman crew. I know Tank through Ranger and I have also met Bobby, the medic, Lester, Hector and Cal through a few distraction jobs, but again we are not close by any means. I guess I would consider them to be acquaintances. I have had a few conversations with Tank and he has helped me out with skips a couple of times when Ranger couldn't be there, but that's about it. As for the others I don't think we have talked more than a few times in the past two years that I have known Ranger. Lula had to have put Tank up to it. There is no other reason why he would show up at my door to check on me.

Man, I am certainly irritable on day three. Rolling my eyes at myself and saying to no one in particular, "God, Steph, your friends probably do care; plain and simple with no motives. Maybe they are right and you should get out of the house."

Peeling the blanket off of me and then my body off of the couch I glance up at the ever faithful read out on my DVD player and notice that it is 1:26 in the afternoon. I shuffle into the bathroom, grabbing a towel out of the hall closet along the way. One look in the mirror tells me that regardless of if I leave the house today or not I really, really should shower.

Once the temperature of the water is just right I shed my t-shirt and boxer shorts and climb into the tub. Standing for a few minutes with my eyes closed and letting the hot, soothing water fall over my head and run down my body I begin to relax a bit. This actually feels nice!

With a deep sigh, I open my eyes and reach for the body wash. Big mistake! Ranger and I have spent quite a lot of time together the past six months or so and throughout this time I have noticed some of his things being left behind here and there and one of my favorites has always been his Bulgari body wash. I love the intoxicating smell and how many feelings, emotions and sensations always run through my body when inhaling it; lust, love, safety and familiarity being just a few. The sent of Bulgari is the sent of Ranger and today that sent brings a completely different set of emotions; sadness, anger and loss. I miss him so much. He hasn't even checked on me…do I expect him to?

With that final thought I sank down to the bottom of the tub under the steady flow of the shower head and cried and cried and cried. Finally, after the water had turned cold and I was all cried out, again, I turned it off, wrapped myself in a towel and decided to forgo the idea of bracing the day and opted for the comfort of my bed. Maybe tomorrow.

It is dark when I wake next. Rolling over to locate my cell phone I notice that it is 3:36 in the morning and I have three more missed calls; Connie, Lula and Mom…like clockwork. Holy Cow, I slept for over thirteen hours! Damn, Steph, this has to stop! You have to pull yourself together. I know it hurts but you can't continue to live like this…it's not living at all and it is not you.

With that I crawl out of bed and head to the bathroom. I didn't brush my hair before crashing down into my bed after my shower yesterday, so my hair looks like a bunch of little birdies went to town and engineered one really nice nest for themselves. This is going to be fun brushing out!

Sighing deeply, I make my way to my dresser and pull out a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt and head for the kitchen. I haven't eaten in three days, which is very uncharacteristic of me, and though I don't have a huge appetite I poor a bowl of cereal and start the coffee pot. Talk about an early morning, but I guess when all you have really done for the past four days is sleep one may say it's about time.

I take my coffee and cereal to the living room and turn on the TV, which ends up being quite disappointing. Infomercials seem to be the highlight of entertainment at this time of day, morning, whatever.

With nothing on to distract me from my thoughts and my Ghostbusters DVD collection at Ranger's, damn, I decide to finally figure out what's going on inside this head of mine.

I do love Ranger, regardless of the pain I am in, but I couldn't continue down the path we were following. It was unhealthy, at least for me, and I deserve better, I really do. It's just that I am going to really miss him. Just when I think that last thought is going to break the dam and the water works are going to come barreling down my face I am surprised to find that they don't. Does it hurt? Yes, it still hurts but I think I am cried out. I am done with the tears…for now at least and this opens a revelation for me. I can get through this and I am going to start right now. I get up off the couch, place my bowl in the sink and opt for cup number two of coffee and head back to the living room to formulate a plan.

Stephanie Plum, what is it that you want for yourself? Do you like who you are? Do you like what you do?

"I don't really know what I want. I sometimes like who I am, but is sometimes being fond of myself necessarily enough? It doesn't seem like it is. Yes, I like what I do, but am I good at it? I guess I'm not horrible at it but I could definitely be better…ugh, it shouldn't be this hard!"

Come on Steph, you have to want something more for yourself than this drabby apartment and a job that you are less than ok at. Think, what would make you happy…besides Ranger of course.

"Well, I like the idea of my job, I really do. It's exciting and ever changing and when I am able to use my spidy senses I really come out on top. I am good at the research and breaking down the clues and all, but I could really learn to hone my physical skills though. That is something that I actually for once think that I am ready to tackle. Enough being Stephanie Plum, the push over, the joke of a bounty hunter, right?

"Ok, so you have finally decided to get some assistance in the area of physical fitness, huh? Good for you. What next?"

Well, maybe I should really look into getting rid of this apartment. There are a lot of bad memories here. I mean good ones too, but a lot of bad stuff has happened here. Plus, look at it. It's a shit hole. I think the new Steph needs a new place!

"Alright then, a new place it is! What's next?"

Man, my subconscious is pushy! Can't I just start on those two things? I still want to stay in the business that I am currently in, but I think I want to advance into something a little more, but what? Where do I go from here with my career? I think this one needs a little more time.

Thanking my subconscious for the motivating chat I once again glance up at the DVD player for the time and notice that it is almost 7:00 in the morning. Wow, I can't believe I have been sitting here thinking about the "New Steph" for three hours! I guess it's time to prep for my trip to the bonds office. I really should return Lula and Connie's messages in person.

Here goes nothing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephanie's POV:**

I stood outside the bail bonds office for a good five minutes before Lula finally opened the door and asked how long I planned on staring for. I shrugged my shoulders and walked in. Once inside I was pinned with questioning glares and it was once again Lula who spoke up first.

"White Girl, you gonna come in here after avoiding us for days and not even bring doughnuts? Shame on you."

That lightened the mood a bit

"Steph! It's good to see you! We have been worried. You haven't been in to pick up skips in four days and you are not answering nor are you returning your phone calls. What's up, girl?" Said Connie.

Talk about getting right to the point.

"Connie, let's just say that it's been a rough few days but this morning I made some sort of impromptu decisions in regards to my life and I think what I have to tell Lula and you is going to be kind of a shocker."

"Well, get on with it then White Girl, enough with the suspense."

"I'm leaving!"

It took the better part of the morning to update Lula and Connie about my relationship with Ranger and how I wanted more but instead of embracing the idea that we could in fact have more he walked away, boy was that difficult to talk about…guess the wounds are still fresh.

I told Connie and Lula of my plans and they were remarkably supportive. I don't know what made me think that they wouldn't be there for me. Yes, Connie is catty and gossipy and Lula is blunt and insensitive at times, but they have always been there for me. It kind of makes me sad to think that I didn't give them more credit.

I hugged my friends and decided to head on back to my apartment to pack and meet with my building super, Dillon, but not before swinging by Cluck in a Bucket first. Hey, the new and improved Stephanie Plum starts when I get to my destination, so I better enjoy all the greasy and fatty fast food that I can before hand. Besides, I really haven't eaten in four days.

Upon reaching my apartment building I headed down to explain my plans to Dillon. Once I was finished with that task and I received my hug from him as well, jeez I'm getting a lot of hugs this morning; I headed up to my apartment where I was greeted by unexpected company.

"Tank! What are you doing in my apartment?"

Tank at my apartment for the second time in just a few days…now I am starting to get a little confused.

"Stephanie. Um, I was just a little concerned with our last conversation…through your door. You didn't sound all that well. Plus, I just left the bonds office and Lula mentioned that you are leaving Trenton."

Stephanie? What happened to Bomber? Oh, and of course she told you.

"Eh, yeah I think it is time for me to move on…at least get out of Trenton for a while. There's just too many…um…memories and I need to clear my head and figure out what's next for me."

Without skipping a beat Tank followed up with, "Does this have anything to do with Ranger?"

My body involuntarily tensed up as Tank said his name. Of course it has to do with Ranger, I mean it at least started with Ranger.

"Honestly, Tank, yeah I guess it does, well at least it started with Ranger."

"He left for a mission, you know, and he's going to be quite shocked if he comes home and you are gone, where are you going anyway?"

"No, Tank, I didn't know that he left on a mission. When did he leave?"

"He left in the middle of the night, four nights ago. He didn't say goodbye to anyone, just left a note that he was called up on a mission and that I was in charge until he got back and that I should…"

His sentence fell off after that, but he didn't need to finish it anyway. I knew what Tank was going to say.

"That you should look after me? Yeah, I figured that's why you have been so present lately. Well that or Lula threatened to withhold sex or something."

Tank grinned at my response.

"Is everything ok with Ranger and you, Steph?"

"There is no Ranger and me. Ranger made that clear the other night just before he left to go god knows where and do god knows what for the government!"

Jeez, Steph, down girl. You're obviously still a little testy over the matter; then again the man you love did just walk out of your life four days ago, so who could blame you.

"Sorry, Tank, that was uncalled for. To answer your question though I have decided to give up my apartment and go spend some time with my grandmother in Miami. She moved to an elderly community down there a few months back...she loves it"

Sighing, I pulled a chair from under the kitchen table and sat down across from Tank.

"Ranger and I have been spending quite a bit of time together lately. He's a great man, the best, which is why it was probably quite easy for me to fall in love with him."

Looking up from my hands that were entwined on the table in front of me I noticed that Tank had his blank face down, probably didn't want to give away too much just yet. He gave me a continue gesture with his hands and leaned forward so that his elbows were resting on the table.

"Well, Ranger and I had quite a talk before he left for his mission. Basically, I told him that I was in love with him and that I wanted more…that I wanted a real relationship."

All of a sudden I got flustered and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Why am I sitting at my kitchen table explaining my relationship with Ranger, or lack there of, to his right hand man, Tank. This feels really awkward.

Squirming in my seat I look up at Tank and noticed that the blank face is gone and he is looking at me intently.

"Tank, honestly, do you really even care about what I have to say about Ranger and me? I mean I know he put you up to looking after me while he is gone and you would never defy his orders, but you don't have to sit here and pretend to care about Ranger and my issues."

Suddenly that blank face slid into place. Man, his is almost as good as Ranger's.

"Bomber, believe it or not I do care. I like you and I think you are great for Ranger. I've never seen him like he is when he is with you. When he's with you he's, he's well happy, carefree. Besides, I think of you as a friend and when I heard of your absence from work and the timing being that Ranger just left on a mission, well I just assumed they were related."

At least he's back to calling me Bomber. Wow, Tank has really taken me by surprise. He thinks of me as a friend. Maybe I was wrong in saying that the Rangeman guys were just acquaintances, maybe they are my friends, well at least Tank. Just then the corners of my mouth tugged up and a small smile appeared.

"Oh, Tank, I'm sorry. God, I wouldn't be surprised if you would want to rethink that whole friends comment when you leave here today. Jeez, I guess I am still edgy from my confrontation with Ranger."

"No worries. So what happened?"

Sighing deeply, ugh I just went over this with Lula and Connie.

"Well, I told him how I feel about him, that I am in love with him and that I want more than this friends with benefits thing that we are currently involved in."

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks before I even got the words out of my mouth. It's so odd talking to Tank about my sex life with Ranger.

"And?"

"And nothing. He once again basically told me that his life doesn't lend itself to relationships and then he got up and walked out my apartment door, without a glance back."

"Bomber, Ranger loves you."

"Yeah, in his own way. Anyway, Tank I spent the last four days sulking and crying and just miserable. When I woke up this morning I decided that I need to make a change, and not just with Ranger. My life is in a stand still. I have a job that I am horrible at, my apartment is a joke and holds more bad memories than good, I am often times the laughing stock of the Trenton Police Department and I am surprised that the Burg hasn't banned me or set me up for a good stoning for the way I 'live my life.' I need some time away."

"First of all, Bomber, you are not horrible at your job. Do you realize that you have a one-hundred percent capture rate? That's amazing! Yes, your methods can be a little unusual at times and you may have had more car problems in one year than I will have in a lifetime, but you are definitely not horrible at your job."

Even though Tank is trying to make me feel better I had to throw him over one of my patented Burg death glares for the car comment.

"Look, you have some of the best instincts of anyone I know and I know Ranger would trust them with his life…and so would I for that matter. We have worked together a few times and I must say that you definitely impressed me."

Wow, I impressed Tank.

"Tank, you broke your leg while working with me."

"Yeah, well that could have happened anytime and anywhere."

Just then Tank and I burst into laughter. It felt good to laugh. I haven't laughed in quite a while and it felt surprisingly comforting to be laughing with Tank. I really feel bad for what I said the other day about his and my friendship.

"Thanks, Tank, I really needed that."

"So, Bomber, Miami?"

"Miami."

"How long?"

"I don't know, a couple of months, a year, forever…it all depends on my mood I guess."

"Well, I hope it's not forever. Are you planning on working while you are down there?"

"Yes, I will have to. I don't know exactly what I will do, but I really want to find something I am good at and something I enjoy as much as I do bounty hunting. I love the thrill of bounty hunting, it's never boring, but I just don't feel like I am good at it. Regardless of what my capture rate says, I still don't feel comfortable with it. I also want to get into shape and work on my self defense skills. I don't know if I actually want to do bounty hunting, especially with the way I feel about myself right now, which is like I am a failure, but maybe when I come back, if I come back, I will have honed my skills and I can rejoin the BEA game…we'll see."

"Bomber, you are not a failure by any means, but I am actually happy to hear you say you would like to work on your self defense and physical fitness. I think that all women should know how to take care of themselves. I think you will be just fine."

Awe, I am really enjoying talking with Tank. I wish I had known what a great conversationalist he is before now. Maybe we can keep in touch or something.

"So, any ideas of what I may be good at?"

"I am sure you are good at a lot of things, but never forget your instincts…trust them."

"I promise!"

"You know, Bomber, we have a Rangeman Miami. Maybe I could see if they need any help down there. I bet you would be really good at skip tracing. Your instincts may allow you to delve into a whole different outlook on a search."

"Hmmm…I'm not sure it would be a good idea if I work for Rangeman right now, ya know, with Ranger and I kind of on the outs so to speak."

"Ok, well I may have another idea for you. Let me look into it though and get back to ya. Oh, and Ranger and you will never really be on the outs, you know that. When do you leave again?"

I decided to ignore the comment about Ranger and I and answer the latter one.

"Well I am going to take off on Monday morning. Grandma is expecting me by Wednesday, so I figure I will give myself a couple days to drive down there."

"Ok, today is Thursday, so I will look into this other opportunity and get back to ya."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Not yet." He says with a wide grin. What is he up to?

"Ahhhh, so frustrating, Tank!"

With a laugh, Tank says, "Patience, Bomber."

"Ok, but I am intrigued now."

Tank shakes his head and stands up from the chair he had been occupying for the last half hour. He really is a good friend, why didn't I see it before now. He's always looked after me when Ranger had been out of town, he assisted me in the capturing of FTA's when I needed it and he is apparently there for me with my personal life when I need a friend. Lula is a very lucky girl!

"Alright, Bomber, I need to get out of her and back to the ungodly amount of paper work that Ranger left me with. I swear I am taking a vacation when he returns."

"You should, and maybe I will still be in Miami so you can take that vacation down there to visit me." I said with a smile. I can't believe how many times I have smiled in the past half hour. I am happy Tank stopped by and I actually feel better.

"Oh, Tank?"

"Yeah?"

"I think the girls are planning a sort of 'going away outing' for this Saturday if you are interested in meeting up with us."

"Sounds good, Bomber, I'll get the details from Lula."

"Oh, and one more thing." I walked over to where he was standing at the door and wrapped my arms around his large, muscular frame and rested my head on his chest, "Thank you!"

I think I caught him off guard because it took him a second to register what I was doing before he reacted by wrapping his arms around me and replying, "No problem, Bomber,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephanie's POV:**

"WOW! I can't believe it is already Saturday morning." I said while laying on my back, tucked away under the hand me down bedding on my mattress. Once I get my own place in Miami I am so getting new home décor and furnishing items. I am tired of living with second hand things. Three quarters of my apartment is second hand and I feel like the new Stephanie deserves a remodeled space, with _real_ new items.

With a sigh I forced back the covers, crawled out of bed and staggered to the bathroom to begin my day and boy what a busy day it will be. Most of my apartment is packed up. Aside from my cosmetics and toiletries, enough clothes to last me until Monday and Rex. As for my dorm room furniture and kitchen appliances, well, I really did not want to take them with me to Miami. The new Stephanie wants new things, so Tank said that he would take care of them for me. I am not sure what exactly 'Take Care' of them really means, but he can store them, sell them, gift them or burn them for all I care. I do not want or need them any longer.

I plan on looking for a place of my own with in a few days of being in Miami. I know grandma would let me stay forever, if I wanted, but I feel like I need my own space and when I do I will buy new things. I have been saving up for quite some time now and actually have a decent chunk of change in my savings account. Nothing anywhere near as nice of a chunk that Ranger or the Rangeman guys have, but good enough to get me to Miami and settled in. Hopefully that 'idea' for work that Tank has pans out too. If I can have a job waiting for me when I get down there that will be great.

I finished up my bathroom routine in less than twenty minutes. I didn't spend too much time on hair and make up, a lose ponytail with some gloss for my lips and mascara for my lashes and called it good. I will plan on spending much more time this evening before meeting up with Connie, Lula and Mary Lou so no need to get all dolled up now. I dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, a plain black long sleeve t-shirt and my favorite sneakers. I grabbed my purse and placed a quick tap on Rex's glass aquarium to let him know I was heading out for a while.

Once I reached my car I sat there for a few minutes contemplating as to if I truly wanted to do what I am about to do. "Of course I don't. I should probably just go back up stairs and lounge around in my apartment, seems it will probably be the last time I get to do that. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" I said aloud to myself.

"No, Steph, put the car in gear and start driving. You can not put this off any longer! You have to tell your mother you are moving to Miami." Said the good little Stephanie angel on my right shoulder.

"Or, you can do as you truly would like and drive on over to the Tasty Pastry to get yourself a dozen delicious Boston Creams and a coffee. Then you can come on back to the apartment, veg out on the couch with your treats and watch sit com reruns until you have to beautify yourself for your night out with your friends." Said the little devil Stephanie on my right shoulder.

Hmmmm…Devil Stephanie's idea of a Saturday well spent sounds quite convincing…ugh, sorry devil Steph, I have to get this over with. I started up my new but used 2006 Honda Civic and rolled out of the parking lot and headed toward the Burg.

Once I reached my parents home I sat in my car for a good five minutes going over my plan of action as to how I was going to inform my mother of the recent revelations of my life and my sudden decision to move to Miami.

I was finally pulled out of my thoughts by the ringing of my cell phone. Without glancing at the read out I hit the talk button and said "Hello?"

"Stephanie, it's your mother."

Oh good Lord!

"Yes, mom I know."

"What are you doing out in your car? You have been sitting there for nearly five minutes now. Come on inside; the neighbors will start to talk."

Always worried about the neighbors. Damn.

"Alright, mom, I'm on my way in."

I took a deep breath, opened my car door and stepped out into the street. I locked up the Civic using my key ring pad and stepped onto the grass of the small postage stamp front yard of my parents. I reached the front door and before I even had a chance to turn the knob it flew open and standing there with a big grin on his face is my father.

My father has been remarkably happy, energetic and chatty as of late and I am pretty sure it is all due to my grandmothers move to Miami. I think he feels comfortable in his own home again now that it is just my mom and he. Not that he hates my grandmother, but they just don't do well living together…she's a little wild for him; for most people actually. I love her all the same though.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hi-a Pumpkin!" He said while pulling me in for a hug and placing a kiss at the top of my head.

Wow, that is so not daddy at all! A hug? Hm, I like it though.

" So, what brings you by this morning?" he says.

"Um, well I think that maybe I should tell mom and you together."

"Is everything ok, Pumpkin?" Daddy says as his smile falters.

"Yes, daddy, everything is fine. I just have some news to share with the both of you and feel as if it will be easier to tell you both at the same time." I reply back, tilting my head and smiling up to him.

"Well, come in, come in. I think your mother is in the kitchen. You hungry? Your mother just cleared the table. I think there are pancakes, sausage and eggs leftover."

Yum! New Steph doesn't start until I get to Miami so I think I will indulge in the food that Ranger would turn his nose up to and say, "Babe, that stuff will kill you."

Oh, Ranger. How I do miss you. With that thought my previous smile falls to a slight frown and I have to bite my cheek to keep from a sad display of water works. I sigh, and walk into the kitchen.

Standing at the sink with a dish rag in one hand and a serving tray in the other is my mother.

"Hi mom! So, dad is super happy, eh?"

"Oh Stephanie, ever since your grandmother moved down to that sin city he has been ecstatic."

Sin City? Great.

"Mom, Las Vegas is 'Sin City' not Miami."

"Well, I have seen the reality TV shows and read up on what the night life is like there. Plus, your grandmother always has some crazy story to tell when she calls."

Oh mom, you are so up tight and conservative. How in the world did you come from Grandma Mazur?

"Well, that's kind of why I have stopped by this morning; can we talk?"

My mother turned toward me with a questionable look on her face. Still holding the rag and serving tray in her hands she flung them outward and said, "Is something wrong with your grandmother? Has something happened? I knew I should have never agreed to her move to Miami!"

Soapy water was flying off the serving tray, dish rag and my mother's hands. I had been hit in the forehead and my shirt had been splattered.

"Mom! Mom, calm down!" I yelled over her.

"Mom, there is nothing wrong with grandma. She is not in any trouble." That I know of, but I left that part out.

"Stephanie, you need to be more specific about things. Goodness, you never want to talk and then you show up here unexpected, which is also unusual, and are talking about your grandmother and then…I just didn't know what you were getting at. I instantly thought there is something wrong."

Jeez, note to self, communicate with mom more so that she doesn't automatically think the worst when I want to chat.

"Mom, I would like to talk to daddy and you about some decisions that I have made this past week." I ended with a small smile for reassurance.

"Ok, honey. Have you eaten?" she said.

Always the perfect host.

"No, mom I have not eaten yet." I replied.

"Well, pancakes, eggs and sausage?" She asked.

"Perfect."

"Coffee?"

"Absolutely!"

Mom sent me out to gather up my father and bring him into the dining room while she heated up my breakfast. Daddy and I chit chatted about nothing in particular while mom was tending to my scrumptious meal.

Mom came into the dining room about five minutes later with my food and coffee prepared just as I like it. She sat the sustenance down in front of me and I wasted no time in indulging.

"Mmmmm" I closed my eyes and moaned "Mom, I am so going to miss your cooking!"

"Miss it?" mom said with confusion in her tone. My eyes shot open as I realized just what I had said and glanced over in her direction. That confused tone was paired with a confused look. I then slowly turned my head to the other end of the table in hopes to gather what my father was thinking, but he really wasn't giving anything away. I swear he must have gone to the same blank face academy as Ranger and the Merry Men, because his is just as good.

After clearing my throat and taking a sip of coffee I said, "Mom, Dad, I have some news and I am not too sure how you will take it, but before I tell you exactly what it is I want to inform you that though it may seem like a haste decision, I have done a lot of thinking over the past couple of days and have come to the conclusion that it is indeed what I not only need but want." They both nod.

I took another sip of coffee, but more out of nervousness than actually being thirsty.

"Ok, with that said I guess I will just get it out there then." Sighing deeply, "I have decided to move down to Miami with grandma." Silence.

Ok, I am not too experienced with communicating with my parents, at least not with my personal life, so I am not too sure what silence means.

My father broke through the white noise first with, "Pumpkin, what has spurred this decision of yours and is this final?"

"Oh, daddy, well it's sort of complicated. Something came up a little over a week ago and it kind of forced me to take a great look at my life and what I want and who I want to be and I have realized that I am just not exactly happy with where I am at right now. I feel like I need to explore myself and my options and I really think that new scenery will help in the success of that, and yes this is a final decision. I spoke with grandma about a week ago and I will be staying with her until I find a place. I am not sure how long I will stay in Miami. Heck, I could be back in a few weeks." Although that is highly unlikely.

Mom finally found her voice and spoke up next, "Stephanie, you should take time to think about this decision. This is way too impulsive. I mean what are you going to do with your apartment and your things? How will you get down to Miami and what will you do once you are in Miami?"

"Mom, I know this is difficult for you to understand, but I am going. I took all the time I needed to make this decision and nothing you do or say will deter me from leaving on Monday morning. I have taken care of everything that required my attention before leaving. I am driving my Civic; it's a good car. I was on a month to month lease with my apartment, so that is all taken care of and a friend of mine will help with the contents within my apartment that I do not want to take with me. Everything is taken care of, everything is fine."

My mothers face changed to a face of shock and then from there I saw something that I don't think I have ever seen on her, at least not where I am concerned; understanding.

"Ok, dear. If this is what you want then I will support you." She said and my eyes filled with unshed tears."

"Oh, mom, it is what I want…I need this. Thank you for understanding." I said as the dam broke and the tears poured down my cheeks silently.

My parents came to my side and hugged me. This was quite unusual and it felt odd for a brief second, but very soon became comforting. I love my parents. My mom may be eccentric and may be all too caught up in the Burg way of life, but she is still my mother and my father, well, he has actually taken on this whole new persona but he still has always had my back. I will miss them.

I chatted with my parents for a little while longer and then headed out to the mall. I decided that if I am going to be leaving Trenton behind, at least for a little while, then I am going to definitely do it dressed to the nines!

I reached Quaker Bridge mall in about fifteen minutes and located a pretty decent parking space. This never happens to me; I usually walk a good quarter of a mile before reaching Macy's front entrance, which is why I always wear my favorite tennis while shopping. Hmm, maybe my luck is on the ups!

An hour later and $285 poorer I am cruising down the road on my way back to my apartment. I found the perfect azure blue dress that will go great with my eyes and has a perfect contrast with my skin and hair, if I don't say so myself. It is sleeveless, so I opted for a chunky silver necklace and matching dangly earrings to dress up the upper portion of my body. I found the most amazing pair of 4" black strappy FMP's that are to die for. Oh, I can not wait to wear to slide into my new dress!

I am now playing the waiting game. I finished readying myself for the evening about 10 minutes ago, so I decided to grab one of the Corona's that Ranger left the last time we ate dinner at my apartment. Popping the cap and chugging back a gulp of the delicious and refreshing liquid had initiated a reminder of one beautiful and amazing Cuban man and wondering where he is and what he is doing. I hope he is safe. I instantly became sad and slumped down in a kitchen chair with my beer in hand.

Thankfully I did not have to sulk in my memories of Ranger and I for long because a knock came to my door; it had to be Lula. Lula told me that she would swing by my apartment and pick me up at around 8:00 p.m. and then we would head over to Connie's and then to the fun Latin restaurant, "Yuca Bar," where we would eat, drink and be merry. Marry Lou is going to meet us there because she can only do dinner and after we are through eating and drinking at "Yuca Bar" we are planning on heading to "Club Red" for some dancing.

Lula said that she spoke with Tank and that some of the Rangeman guys and he will be meeting us. I am very happy to see Tank, but I haven't really interacted with the other guys much in the past few weeks. They are all very nice and extremely hot and I am sure everything will be fine, but I guess I am just a little nervous.

I reached my door and took a quick glance through the peephole to make sure that it in fact is Lula and not some crazy stalker person out to sabotage my plans for Miami. Not that I have been in a situation to pick up a stalker recently, but my name is Stephanie Plum and that is reason enough.

Looking through the peephole I received quite the surprise. No stalker, so that's good, but no Lula either. Tank. Huh, I wonder what Tank is doing here? I thought he was meeting us.

Opening the door I greet Tank, "Hey Tank! What brings you by the apartment? Lula said that you would be meeting us at "Yuca Bar."

"Bomber, you look amazing! Wow!" Tank said with wide eyes.

"Thanks, Tank!" I replied.

"Um, Tank?" He's just staring.

"Oh sorry, Bomber. Don't tell Lula about my gawking. I was just a little surprised. I mean most times I see you in jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. I always knew you were pretty, but I guess until now I never took a good look…you are beautiful. You clean up great!"

Awe, Tank, he is too sweet and he has been so uncharacteristic lately. Lula must be softening him up a bit.

"Bomber, I am not going soft! I am just making an observation." He says with a blank face and I can't help but laugh.

After my laughing subsides I say, "Tank, you have seen me in distraction clothes, this is kind of the same." I said puzzled

"Oh I know, Bomber, but that's different. Plus, the guys and I never really took too close of a look. Ranger would kill us if he caught us staring." He said with a grin and I followed up with a forced smile. It's still difficult to hear his name and especially in the context of he and I.

"So, Tank, what brings you by? I think Lula should be here any minute." I said.

"Actually, Bomber, I asked Lula if I could pick you up and we could meet her at the restaurant. I wanted to take a few minutes to discuss the job opportunity I mentioned the other day with you."

Oh yay! This is exciting I have been waiting to hear back from Tank about his mystery job.

"Ok, what's up?"

"Well, I contacted a friend of mine in Miami who runs a Private Investigation office. I was thinking that with your instincts and abilities for tracking people down that you would be perfect for a job in that field. It's kind of like bounty hunting in the sense that you will still be tracking people down; only you won't have to physically go out after skips. If he needs someone picked up then he contracts that portion of the job out."

Wow. Private Investigation, huh? Hmmmm, that sounds interesting.

"Tank, do you really think I would be good in that line of work?" I asked.

"Stephanie, come, sit down." He says and gestures to the kitchen table. I do as he asks and sit down in the chair that he has pulled out for me.

Tank goes around me and sits in the chair to my right. He softly grabs my hand, looks me in my eyes and says, "Steph, you have got to start believing in yourself. I have told you on more than one occasion that you have some of the best instincts that I have ever witnessed and I am being honest. I know that Ranger has told you the same thing and he would never lie to you. You are a very smart and capable woman and I truly hope that you start believing in yourself. I truly hope that this "New Stephanie" gives her self a chance."

I can't help it. What Tank has just said just about breaks the dam.

"Oh Tank, god I perfected my make-up today and now your words are threatening to ruin it." I said laughing and he smiles.

"Stephanie, it's true. Please meet with my friend when you get to Miami. I will email you all you need to know to find him. He knows you are coming and I told him to expect you the Monday after next. I really think you will be good in this line of work. Mike, the owner of the company, will teach you everything you need to know, but there is one thing you can not teach and that is instinct and you have that mastered. You will be perfect" He says.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, Bomber, I do."

"Ok, I look forward to meeting Mike and this new adventure I am about to embark on. Thank you, Tank, for everything. You truly are a great friend."

"Anytime, Bomber. Now, we better get downstairs. The guys are probably wondering what's taking so long."

"The guys?"

"Yeah, Rangeman wanted to see you off too. Bobby, Les, Hal, Cal, Ram and Hector are all waiting downstairs. Lula called to reserve the long back table at "Yuca Bar" so that everyone will fit. We are going to party, Bomber."

Oh wow, my distraction team has come to see me off. I really must start putting more faith in my friends. Just because Ranger left me, doesn't mean that everyone has run out on me. I can't believe I felt nervous about being around the guys tonight. Yes, we haven't hung out much and we don't know much about each other, but they are always nice and good to me. Boy have I gotten an eye opener the last few days.

"Ok, Tank, let's go party!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephanie's POV:**

Tank and I made our way from my apartment down to the awaiting black, fully tinted Denali's. The guys had to drive two Rangeman vehicles so that everyone could fit. I was totally shocked when we walked out my apartment building door to find Lester, Bobby, Cal, Hal, Ram and Hector standing outside the vehicles waiting for us. I couldn't help myself; the greatest smile I ever smiled displayed across my face at the sight of my distraction team.

These amazingly handsome and sexy men are here for me, to celebrate the 'New Steph' and to see me off in style. God, do they look hot! Suddenly, a somber thought occurred to me, _"I hope there not here to celebrate my leaving Trenton because they are happy that they won't be put on Stephanie duty any longer."_ My smile falters and I notice that every single one of their grins falls as well. Oops!

"Out loud?" I say sheepishly.

"Yeah, Steph, out loud" says Tank.

Unexpectedly, I am surrounded by the five men who were but a moment ago leaning up against the Denali's looking absolutely desirable.

"Beautiful, how could you think we would be happy that you are leaving Trenton? We will miss you and 'Stephanie Duty' as you have dubbed it." Says Lester.

"Steph, I know we don't spend a lot of time together and we don't know you as well as we would like to, but we really enjoy your company and love our 'Stephanie Duty' assignments." Says Bobby with a smile.

"Bombshell, I have never been witness to someone so giving and accepting as you. You have accepted Ranger and his men into your life, no questions asked of our past and our current involvements." Says Cal.

"Yeah, Chica, most people run scared when they encounter us, but not you. I remember the first time I met you. You didn't flinch, stammer, retreat or stare in shock of my appearance. Most people, especially woman, are terrified of me because of the way I look, my thug-like persona and teardrop tattoos, but not you, you openly accepted me and I will never forget that and will always have your back." Says Hector and for the first time I do kind of stare in shock at him, as I am dumbfounded by the length of words that flow from his Latin tongue. He just smiles…he knows.

"Steph, I know I am quiet and can appear to be closed off but I just want you to know that I will miss you deeply. Bobby is right, we don't spend much time together and it saddens me that it has taken Tank telling us that you are moving to Miami for us to realize how important you are to all of us. You are like a sister to us. We may not have always been in your presence but we have always watched over you, whether it is from affair or on 'Stephanie Duty. Making sure you are safe and protected is extremely important to us. We don't do it because Ranger asks us to. We do it because you are significantly important to us." Says Hal and again I am shocked. Hal is not one to string together a couple of words, let alone a whole discussion.

"Bombshell, I know that you are unaware of this but I think you need to know that we," making a gesture at himself and the others, "view you as being one of us and I know I am not the only one that even on my day off checks in with the control room to make sure some crazy stalker hasn't made an appearance in your life or that one of your cars hasn't blown sky high." I can't help it, I roll my eyes at the stalker and car aspect of his sentiment, and then he continues. "And we will definitely miss you rolling those big beautiful blue eyes at all of us." Ram says with a grin.

I can't believe how wrong I was about these men. I can't believe how much I am apart of their lives without even knowing it. Tears well up in my eyes and I can't help but let a couple fall. _Oh, screw my make-up; these are the best men I have ever known_.

Laughter falls upon our little group and suddenly I realize I said that last little part aloud.

"Out loud?" I ask with a giggle.

"Yes, Bomber, out loud…again, but thank you." says Tank as he envelopes me in a tight hug and then passes me onto Santos who holds me tight and kisses the top of my head. I am passed along to all the men until I am standing up right next to Tank again.

"Beautiful, I am so sorry you thought we didn't enjoy being with you and looking after you. Please believe me when I say that working with you and looking after you was the highlight of our day." Says Les with a smile.

"Again, we just regret that it took Tank notifying us of your plans to move to Miami for us all to pull our heads out of our asses and realize that we wish we spent more free time with you, outside of work." Said Bobby and I heard a round of deep baritone voices agree with him.

"Yeah, but don't think we won't be keeping tabs on you, Bomber, we're still going to have to make sure our little sister is safe in Miami…hopefully we will be able to come down and visit and _when _you decide to come home just know that you have a band of brothers waiting with open arms." Says Tank.

Wow, I can't believe how open, honest and caring these amazing men are being…it's astounding. I love it!

With a great big smile and a glance at each one of them I say, "You have no idea how much it means to me to have heard what you have said and to feel that you care. All this time I have felt inadequate in just about everything I do and around just about everyone I have encountered personally and to hear and see just how wrong I have been…" my voice cracks and I have to take a moment to compose myself "I just want to say thank you. Thank you for always being there to watch over me and make sure I was safe. I know that I haven't always been the perfect or easiest assignment and I have rarely voiced my appreciation, but I want you to know that I do in fact appreciate each and every one of you and I have just realized how much I will miss you all."

At this point a few more tears leak out. Les reaches his forefinger up and brushes them off my face. "Don't cry, Beautiful, you will smear your make up." He says with a small smile and I can't help but think back to the comment that escaped my lips earlier and I start to laugh.

"Ok," I say shaking my head "enough with the sappy stuff. Let's go party, eh!"

My statement is acknowledged with a round of cheers as we pile into the SUV's and head to "Yucka Bar." I can't wait to spend my last night out in Trenton with my band of brothers and my best girlfriends. We are going to tear up this town.

When we arrive at "Yucka Bar" I feel like the luckiest girl on earth. I walk through the large tinted door with the sexiest men in the world following behind me. People's Magazine should really look into Rangeman before they release their next issue of "People's Sexiest Man Alive."

Lula, Connie and Mary-Lou have already arrived and are seated at our reserved table in the back with cocktails. All three of them stand when we near the table and they take turns embracing me in a hug.

The waiter appears as soon as we sit and is quick to get our drink orders. I order a Margarita, one because they have the best Margarita's in town and two because this is a night of celebrations and Margarita's strike me as a celebration drink.

Mary-Lou, Connie, Lula, the Merry Men and I have a blast at dinner. We eat and drink and laugh all the way through to the end. At one point everyone went around the table telling their favorite "Bombshell Bounty Hunter" story, except Mary-Lou, she told quite an embarrassing one from our high school days. I will have to get her back at some point for that.

The Bombshell stories kind of made me a little sad in a way that I feel as if I am closing a very important chapter in my life. Yes, I had some not so pleasant experiences, horrific even, but in the end becoming a bounty hunter changed my life for the positive. With the exception of Mary-Lou, I would have never met the wonderful friends that I am enjoying this wonderful night with, without my brief career in bounty hunting. Who knows, maybe I will make an appearance as the 'Bombshell Bounty Hunter' again someday.

Sitting here listening to the stories and remembering the past has me thinking that the good times while bounty hunting make the bad seem less significant, and for the first time in my life I feel grateful to my rat cousin, Vinnie, for allowing me the opportunity, although I will deny the grateful comment if it ever gets around to him. Ha, he really had no choice in the matter anyway; I did blackmail him. Hm, that memory brings a smile to my face.

"What do you have floating around in that pretty little head of yours, Beautiful?" Lester asks, breaking through my reverie of my first day of bounty hunting.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how I got into the whole bounty hunting game." I said reaching for my Margarita and waving my left hand around.

"Oh, Steph, I definitely remember that day. I was so worried about you when Vinnie agreed to give you Morelli's file." Said Connie.

"Cue Ranger." Says Tank and Connie nods her head up and down with a large grin on her face.

I can't help but smile at the memory of meeting Ranger in that diner two years ago. God, looking back I realize I may have fallen in love with him the moment I met him. I instantly feel a tinge of pain in my chest at that thought. Oh, I miss him so much.

Lula must notice the change in my demeanor because she breaks through my musings and the silence that has fallen over the table with one of our many embarrassing apprehension stories. I can't help but giggle and blush at the memory.

My gang of friends and I finish up the remainder of drinks and decide to head over to the club. Tank insists on footing the bill. He states that it is a business expense that Rangeman is more than happy to pay and winks at me. I smile my most sincere smile to relay my gratitude.

Once outside the restaurant Mary-Lou hugs and kisses my cheek. I can tell she is reluctant to leave and go home instead of spending additional time with me, but I remind her that we are doing lunch tomorrow, just the two of us, and that I am looking forward to it. I can physically see the tension of our parting retreat and she is back to her happy go lucky self.

"Yes, of course, Steph, I am looking forward to lunch. You have a good time tonight, ok." I nod and she yells out to the Merry Men, "Hey, you boys better take care of my Steph tonight, you hear me?" I can't help but giggle at her command and the quick string of "Yes, ma'am" that come from the Merry Men.

The Merry Men, Connie, Lula and I reach the front entrance to the club and the line is wrapped around the building.

"Great, we are never getting in." I exclaim

"Oh Bomber, ye of little faith." Says Tank and I grow confused.

"Beautiful, Rangeman has a 'special relationship' with this particular club." Les says while placing emphasis over special relationship with air quotes.

Bobby finally clears up my perplexity by informing me that Rangeman provides security for the club and they have a close relationship with the clubs owner. Finally, someone who is a little less cryptic, jeez.

"Steph, we will be able to skip the line, no worries." Says Bobby and true to his statement as we near the line the bouncer nods his approval at Tank and the ten of us enter the club with jealous stairs from those still left in line. A girl can get used to this…am I sure I want to move. Yes, it's done I am doing this. No turning back now.

The club is dark with neon red lights lining the bar and the aisle ways. There are strobe lights dancing to the beat of the music and the capacity is to the max with people drinking, grinding and forgetting about their week prior. I instantly feel a bolt of excitement streak through me and am ready to party. Les, Bobby, Cal and Ram head to the bar to gather us some drinks as Tank, Lula, Connie, Hal, Hector and I head to a large round table in the back corner. The table sits up high and you have to walk up six steps to get to it. The table itself is outlined in red neon lights, as is the outside of the steps. The seat is a wrap around booth, very roomy. I can't help but wonder if Tank called ahead, because this place is packed and I find it odd that no one has occupied it yet. A thought enters my mind, maybe it's Rangeman's booth. I wonder if Ranger has ever been here. No, Steph, you will not think about Ranger tonight. Tonight, you will have fun with your friends. In fact, I think it is about time you get good and drunk!

At that thought, Les, Bobby, Cal and Ram appear with four pitchers of beer and two full trays of shots. I guess them to be tequila; the bowl of limes kind of gives that away. Oh, I don't think I am going to have a problem getting drunk tonight. Les sit's down next to me and pour's me my first beer. I had three Margarita's at "Yuca Bar" so I am feeling pretty good already, but I am on a mission to drown my thoughts of Ranger and celebrate the new me tonight so bring it on.

"Ok, everyone grab a shot" says Ram and we all oblige without hesitation.

"Here's to our very own Bombshell Bounty Hunter. This is a very bitter sweet moment for all of us here, as in just a few days you will be over a thousand miles away, but you will always be close to us in the greatest way that counts. Now, enough with the sappy shit and lets party."

"Here, here" everyone yells and I just smile, close my eyes and toss back my shot. The tequila burns my mouth and continues its heated journey down my throat, through my chest until it rests in my belly. I open my eyes and Les is holding a wedge of lime in front of me. I look into his eyes and bite down on the lime, scraping my teeth against his thumb and forefinger all the while never releasing Les' gaze. God, he is so damn hot!

The refreshing flavor and coolness soothes my mouth and I instantly notice my buzz slightly intensifying.

Our lengthy gaze is interrupted by cat calls and howls from the Merry Men. Les and I divert our attention to where the rest of the party is focused and I notice that Connie went about soothing her mouth from the burn of the tequila by sucking on a lime that is strategically placed between Hals teeth.

Wow! Hal is one of the quietest and shyest persons I know and Connie is probably one of the loudest. I am utterly shocked by this paring, but mostly I am shocked by Hal. Maybe I was wrong about him. I mean I really don't know much about him or any of these men. Just that they are really good at their jobs, they are loyal to each other, honorable, and they protect those who can't protect themselves. They look after and care about me and most of all they are really, really freaking hot!

I inwardly sigh, and think to myself that these men finally open up to me and I am leaving in just a couple of days. I will definitely keep in touch.

Connie pulls away from Hal and I notice an instant blush creep up his cheeks. Oh, there's the shy Hal. Connie apparently wants more of Hal, because she reaches for another shot and says, "Alright, we might as well finish these shots, everyone grab one." We do as we are told. "This is to my good friend, Steph, may Miami bring you nothing but happiness…but most of all may it bring you what you are looking for quickly so that you can get back home to your true friends, nice and bronze."

Everyone laughs at her ending statement and tosses back the shot. I grab two limes and take my shot quickly this time so that I am ready with the second lime in front of Les' mouth this time. He brings his head back down from swallowing his shot and has a look of surprise in his eyes that quickly changes to amused.

Les turns the table on me, taken me by surprise instead, when he locks eyes with me and slowly opens his mouth and takes the entire lime into it. Closing his lips over the tips of my forefinger and thumb, he sucks seductively for a few seconds and then pulls back ever so slightly, finally finding the core of the citrus and biting down.

Les' simple demonstration has my insides twisting in that ever so pleasurable way and my entire body on fire. Oh my gosh, I can not go there with Lester Santos, he's a player. He probably does this with all the girls he picks up.

"Don't think like that, Beautiful, I'd never play you." Wow, ESP must be a requirement at Rangeman. Still, he is Ranger's cousin. Oh, Ranger.

"No, Beautiful, you are not going to get all depressed on me here. We're getting drunk and we are having fun, now drink up. You and I are going to hit the dance floor."

"You know what, Les, you are right!" I down my beer and then exit the booth and test out my legs; sturdy enough. I reach my hand out to Les. "Let's hit the dance floor sexy."

Les grins and boy is it a beautiful sight. He grabs my hand as he stands to exit the booth. Still holding his hand I turn to walk down the stairs, toward the dance floor. Once we reach the bottom of the stairs Les tugs my hand so that my back flat against his front. He tilts his head down so that his mouth is resting on my ear and says, "Beautiful, I can't wait to see this magnificence body in motion. I can't wait to feel it grinding on mine to the beat of the music." He then runs his tongue on the outer lobe of my ear. My breath hitches and my knees go week. Good thing Les placed a hand on each of my arms or I would have definitely been man down.

_Well, just in case my panties weren't ruined from the finger sucking, they are definitely wet now._

Les chuckles and says, "I'm happy to know the affect I have on you, Beautiful." Then he tugs on my hand and guides me to the dance floor. Oh my god, "New Steph" better come with a filter!

Les and I reach the dance floor just as a new song begins. Oh boy, this song turns me on just listening to it, let alone dancing with one of the sexiest men in the entire planet. The beginnings to Usher's newest song, "Scream," blares from the speakers in the club and I find my body tightly pressed to Les' and our faces only inches apart. We begin to move slowly, seductively, at first and pick up the pass to match the music once we find our rhythm; it doesn't take long.

The dance floor is packed, but I find myself totally engrossed in Lester Santos that I notice no one else around. We continue to move and grind on each other, our bodies separated only by the thin layers of our clothing. Our dancing is so hypnotic and naughty and the feeling is mind blowing. I have never danced like this before with anyone. Lester Santos really knows how to make a girl feel amazing.

The song ends and Les and I stand, my body still pressed to his, staring at each other and catching our breaths for a few beats before we move or say anything.

Les finally makes the first move and lifts his right hand and brushes a stray curl behind my ear; his finger grazing my now glistening cheek along the way. Suddenly he bends his head down and brushes his ever so soft lips to mine. I reciprocate his kiss and in an instant of exploration I part my lips and give him access to deepen it; he takes the opportunity.

The kiss is hot and heated and magnificent in many different ways. And here and now, in my drunken state of mind, all I want is Lester Santos. Les eventually breaks the kiss and rests his forehead on mine. When he lifts his head I notice his eyes focus on something behind me and they enlarge slightly.

Before I have the chance to turn around and see what has captured Les' attention he focuses back on me and says, "Come on, Beautiful, let's hit up the bar."

Les and I reach the bar and he graciously asks what I would like. "I'll take a Corona, Les." He nods his head in acceptance to my choice and orders two Corona's. He then shocks me and orders four shots as well.

"Ok, Beautiful, let's head back to the table for a bit."

When we reach the table I slide in first and Les follows in after me. Ram, Cal, Hal and Connie are also seated in the booth. Ram and Cal are entertaining a set of big boob, blond twins. They'll get lucky tonight, no doubt about it.

Connie has her tongue halfway down Hal's throat and they seem to be oblivious to the rest of us. Hmmm, I can't help but wonder if something will come of those two. Well, I guess I won't be here to find out. She better keep me updated.

Les brings me back from my musings of Connie and Hal and says, "Ok, Beautiful, you said earlier that your goal tonight is to get good and drunk, right?"

"Absolutely, I'm in party Steph mode!" I say with a big grin on my face.

"Ok, well here's to party Steph." He says while handing me one of the four shots. I toss it back and involuntarily scrunch up my face in reaction to the liquid I drained from the two ounce shot glass.

My expression must have amused Les, because he laughs and says, "That bad, Beautiful?"

"Um, no, just a little bitter." I say in response. More like toxic as hell. What the hell was that.

"That was a 'Three Wiseman' Beautiful and I don't think you cared for it much." He says with a smile.

"Not really. What's this one? It's red, is it fruity?"

"This is called a Red Headed Slut." Says Les.

"Red Headed Slut, are you serious?" I ask

"Yes, and it's good, I promise!" He replies with a chuckle.

"Well, Mr. Santos, how many 'Red Headed Sluts' have you had?" I ask in a pretty seductive tone, emphasizing the name of the shot.

He grins at me and says, "Baby, you don't want to know."

Oh Les, you Playboy. "Well, bottoms up?" I ask.

Les' grin disappears and look of concern appears, "Beautiful, maybe we should hold off for a few minutes."

"No, Les, I am fine. You said you would get good and drunk with me now let's get good and drunk. I trust you, which is why I feel comfortable drinking like this with you. So what do you say?"

He smiles sheepishly; I don't think I have ever seen Les embarrassed. I didn't think it was possible. Something to think about later…maybe tomorrow. "Ok, Beautiful, bottoms up as you so eloquently put it."

After our round of shots, Les and drink our Corona's and talk amongst each other. Hal and Connie have vacated the booth and are now hooked at the mouth on the dance floor, as is Ram and twin one and Cal and twin two. Lula and Tank are acting all lovey dovey on the other side of the booth and Bobby and Hector are a few booths away making nice with a group of four girls.

Les and I spent the majority of the night in the booth talking and drinking. We danced a few more times, both dances equally as hot as the first but no more than one song at a time. What we were doing on the dance floor was basically sex with our clothes on, so we had to limit ourselves before it actually turned to sex on the dance floor. Les and I have amazing chemistry while dancing and I couldn't help but wonder how much more amazing our chemistry would be in bed and each time I thought about it Ranger would pop into my head. I am obviously still affected by Ranger, even drunk and in the company of this perfect man. Maybe Ranger is why Les hasn't kissed me since the end of the first dance.

The waitress must have picked up on the pace of our drinking because she seemed to be spot on with refills. I must say that we had some pretty mindless conversations over the many drinks we consumed, but mindless or not, I am really enjoying my night with Les. He's a great guy. I believe he is having an equally great time with me, but even in my drunken state I can't help but notice him glance beyond me every once in a while. Who is he looking at or for? Maybe I will ask him later, I don't want to interrupt our good time.

I only hope that I will remember to ask him tomorrow. I will be pretty fortunate to remember even an inkling of the last half of the night, so we will see.

"Shots, Les, let's do more shots!"

"Beautiful, don't you think we have had plenty of shots?"

"Ummmm…maybe, I don't really know, but I think we should do just one more, ok?" I say with a slur.

"Ok, one more" He says holding up his forefinger and slurring just as much as I am.

Oh boy, I am going to be hung over tomorrow.

_Author's Notes: Ok, what do you think of Steph's night out? How do you think her morning will be? I don't know if you would call this a cliff hanger, but there is just a little more to come about the night out and the morning of before Steph moves to Miami, but I thought it to be a good place to end a chapter. Her move will begin next chapter as well. _

_Also, I wanted the Steph to be surprised by her support system in Trenton. She was depressed over Ranger in the beginning and I wanted it to appear that way and that she didn't feel like she had anyone who truly cared. I wanted Stephanie to be pleasantly surprised by those around her who actually do care, right before she leaves for Miami, so that she will know that she can always feel comfortable and happy back home in Trenton. Plus, I love the Merry Men and I have an important part planed for some of them in the future. I just thought I would explain this. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Still do not own these awesome characters...they are JE's all the way. **

I awake to what feels and sounds like a jack hammer dutifully meeting its reason for existence only inches from my head.

Owe, what the fuck is going on in my bedroom and why is there jack hammering? Ugh, make it stop!

In my groggy and pained state I use every ounce of will power and muscle to pull my hand up to my forehead and in doing so I lightly skim what feels like warm, smooth skin with the side of my hand; interesting.

Just then my pillow moves slightly and my comforter wraps around me tighter…what the hell is going on?

I place the hand that was previously meant for my forehead firmly on my stirring pillow and further feel warm, smooth, taut muscles. Suddenly my bed sighs in content and again my comforter tightens slightly.

Shit, even though this feels really nice, who in the hell is in my bed? Wait, is this even my bed? Reluctantly, I ever so slightly raise my head in hopes to find a familiar environment. Nope, not my room. Think Steph. Tank, job proposal, Merry Men, oh I love them, dinner, club, drinks and dancing, Lester Santos. Lester Santos! Suddenly my body stiffens and because of it my pillow, comforter and bed fully awaken.

"Morning Beautiful" Les says in a groggy voice, placing a light kiss on top of my head. What do I say? Morning to you Les. So, looks like we got a little more familiar with each other last night…wish I could remember it. And I do. If I am going to sleep with Lester "Sex God" Santos I would really like to recall every last bit of it.

"Uh, morning Les." I say in what I hope to be a calm and steady voice but I think I missed my mark.

"You ok, Beautiful?"

"Um, Les, I…I, I." I don't know what to say. From what I remember I had a great time last night with this amazing, handsome and sexy man, but what happened after the club? Where exactly are we? Am I wearing any clothes? I rub my legs together in hopes to feel my panties, the little scrapes that they are. Yes, they are there and I feel as if I am wearing my strapless bra, so that's a plus. However, that really doesn't mean much. I mean, what happened to the rest of my clothes. Oh good god!

"What's going on in that beautiful little head of yours, Steph?"

I wiggled my body so that Les would loosen his grip on my waste and turned so that I was lying on my side, propped up by my elbow and facing Les.

"Les, where are we?"

"This is my bedroom at Rangeman, Beautiful." He said with a concerned look in his eyes.

Oh no.

"How did we get here? What happened last night, Les?" I asked in a quiet and uneasy tone of voice as my eyes fell from the stunning green of his to the sheet that my hands had fixated themselves on tugging between my fingers and fidgeting with.

Lester's arm was still under my body and wrapped around my back enough where he was able to draw slow circles with his fingers over my bare skin. Though it was soothing I couldn't get out of my head that my back in deed is bare and I am in bed with Lester Santos, but that thought would have to wait until after questions regarding last night are answered.

Les stopped the soothing motion of his calloused fingers and propped himself up from laying flat on his back so that he too was lying on his side, held up by an elbow.

Les reached his right hand to my chin and lifted it so that my eyes were once again focused on his. I have noticed his eyes in the past, but for some reason, maybe it's the dawn of a new day, a restful nights sleep, maybe it's the hangover or even a result of what I anticipate happened last night, but Lester Santos' eyes are exceptionally beautiful in the morning...at least this morning. Again, they have always been gorgeous, but looking into them now I notice something different. Like the day hasn't gotten to them yet. They are bright and fresh and lovely to look into.

"Steph?" Les said breaking me from the trance of his stair.

"Steph, what do you remember from last night?" Les asked and I couldn't help but feel about two feet tall at the desperation in his tone.

Sighing heavily I went on to tell him exactly what I remembered.

"Well, I remember going out with the Rangeman guys, Lula, Connie and Mary Lou. Lou left after dinner and the rest of us went to the club for more drinking and dancing."

Oh god the dancing…that was, that was so freaking hot! I felt the heat instantly rush to my cheeks at the image of Les and I on the dance floor, grinding up on each other in the most arousing way.

Les chuckled and I couldn't help the embarrassed giggle that escaped from my mouth.

"I thoroughly enjoyed it myself, Beautiful."

"What else do you remember?"

"Um, lots of shots and beer." I said as if it was almost a question.

"Yeah" Les sighed and stretched back so that he was again laying flat on his bed, head on his pillow. "We definitely had a lot of shots and beer," He said as he turned and grinned at me. I grinned back, but given the situation I am currently in the smile was quickly replaced with frown of confusion.

"I think the last thing I really remember was sitting in the booth with you and talking…I really enjoyed talking with you, Les." And, that was the truth. Les is very easy to talk to…he's very comfortable.

Seems I was kind of on a roll I decided to continue with my remembrance of the night before.

"We decided to have one more round of shots. That's it. Everything after that is a blank. I am really sorry, Les."

I dropped my head so that my chin was almost resting on my chest and squeezed my eyes shut tight in hopes of preventing the flood gates from bursting. I am so ashamed of myself, since when do I get drunk and crawl into bed with men for a one night stand…and not remember it. God, I must have been all sorts of drunk last night because for me to not remember getting horizontal with Lester Santos is unthinkable. And, poor Lester! God, he probably hates me. We have sex and I don't even remember it. I hope he doesn't blame himself. With that thought my guilt was at an all time high.

Just then a thought arises from the alcohol induced mush in my brain and I remember that we are at Rangeman and nothing goes unseen at Rangeman. I have no idea how we got here, but someone must have driven us. We could have taken a cab, but this place is security to the max, like I said, nothing goes unnoticed. Either way someone knows that I am in bed with Les and if it hasn't been passed through the grapevine just yet, I am sure it will be soon. They probably all think I am such a slut!

Instantly, I focus on Ranger. He would be so ashamed of me. And, with his own cousin at that!

I throw myself onto my back and crash my head down onto the ultra plush pillow. The tears instantaneously surface and start to slide down my cheeks. Quickly, I pull my hands to my face and cover the traitorous salty streams leaking from the inner corner of each eyes.

Suddenly a pair of warm hands gently grasp the ones covering my face and slowly pry them from it. With tear filled eyes I stair up into the worried and apprehensive eyes of Les. I note that those once fresh and vibrant green eyes that stared back at me earlier are now a shade darker, sadder, and I can't help but acknowledge that it is because of my reaction to our current situation.

Why do I keep referring to waking up in bed with Les, almost naked, as being a situation? There isn't a woman breathing that wouldn't want to be in my shoes…er… underwear, and I am treating it as a state of emergency. I mean, yeah, I don't remember it but good lord, I am thirty years old. I can act and behave as I please.

In all actuality though, it's not about me at all, it's about Ranger and the feeling I have in the pit of my stomach that I have betrayed him, that I have tainted our relationship…the relationship we don't even have.

Shit! He has ruined me for all other men. This is why I have to get out of Trenton. I need to figure out how to live without him, how to be happy on my own and not having to depend on him like I have in the past. I mean I can't even go out and have a good time with friends without thinking about him.

_And, if I want to go out, get drunk and have sex with Les then that should be my choice. I have no obligation to Ranger. I shouldn't feel guilty for what Les and I did...even if I don't remember it. _

"No! Jesus! Beautiful…Steph, what exactly do you think happened between us last night?" Les asks in a voice that I wouldn't think possible to come from his throat and with a very stunned expression on his face.

"Les, I'm just not too sure what happened after the last round of shots and beers…I, I don't remember." I reply honestly.

Les' voice returns to that divine baritone pitch and as he softly caresses away the moisture on my tear stained face he says, "Beautiful, nothing happened between us last night. We did not have sex. I would never take advantage of you, Steph."

"We didn't?" I ask surprised.

"No, Steph, we didn't. Things are a bit hazy for me too, but I think I remember most of the night. You see; after finishing the last round of beers and shots it was nearing closing time and I figured we should get out of there. Connie and Hal had already vacated the club to parts unknown, where I am sure they continued their little physical exploration of each other…damn, that man emerges from his shell with a little help of tequila and Connie Rosolli, eh?"

Les chuckled and I giggled at the memory of Connie and Hal.

Les went on to explain the rest of the night after our mini laughing fit over Connie and Hal, the unlikely pair that they are.

"I am pretty sure I remember Bobby, Cal, Ram and Hector inform us that the twins and the four chicks a couple booths down from where we were sitting were all heading to an 'after party.' They asked if we would like to tag along, but I know I was plenty drunk and you my dear were beyond." Les said the last part with a big cheesy grin on his face. Yes, I was beyond drunk; no after parties for me.

"Ok, so that explains where the guys, Hal and Connie went off to, but what about Lula and Tank and you and I?"

With a heavy sigh, Les continued on with his remembrance of last night and boy was I impressed with his ability to do so, considering the colossal amount of alcohol consumed.

"Tank…man was he on my case all night." Les said while running a hand through his short spiky hair. He must use a lot of hair gel to keep it tame through sleep…I'll have to get the name of his product, because I am almost positive mine looks as if a fit of tornados made their course through it.

"Why was Tank on your case last night, Les?"

Sighing, Les explained to me what I was picking up on the night before, only I didn't realize it was Tank that kept drawing Les' attention away from me.

"Oh Beautiful, I am not going to lie" Les said brushing a stray curl off of my face and behind my ear. "I have had quite the crush on you for a while now and Tank is well aware of this."

I am floored by Les' admittance to having a crush on me and in an instant my cheeks flash crimson to the unknown feelings he has.

Les gifts me with a glint of a smile but continues without in spite of the embarrassment his disclosure causes.

"I have always known that I would never have anything with you because of Ranger. You are Ranger's woman, everyone knows that. He loves you; even if he can't admit it to himself, and I would never overstep my boundaries with you…however, having you close to naked in my bed probably isn't something we should inform him of." Les says with a flashy grin while wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I can't help but laugh at him. I feel so comfortable with Les. I mean I must feel comfortable with him. I haven't ran screaming from his bed yet…in fact, I am laying hear with only a bra and panties covering my most intimate parts, and let me tell you my panties don't leave too much to the imagination.

At that thought I tighten up on the bed sheet covering my body just a little.

All too abruptly the beginning of Lester's words come crashing down on me and my good mood and smile wavers to something more somber.

"Les, I am not Ranger's woman. I am pretty sure we discussed this a little last night, however it was more of a 'fuck him, I don't need him, let's get drunk' kind of discussion, but in all I put myself out there to Ranger and he turned me away. He didn't want me. He doesn't love me like you think he does." The last part coming out a little too quite and pained than I desired it to.

"That's where you're wrong, Beautiful, and so is he. We all see how he looks at you, how he protects you, how he respects and treats you as if you are the fairest and most precious object on the face of this earth, and he is right to. I don't know what happened in that apartment of yours, but he was wrong and I only hope that he figures it out before it is too late."

I couldn't help the anger that was rising in me. I knew that Ranger turning me away and leaving was not Les' fault, but I did not want to discuss this topic anymore…I don't even really know how we arrived at it.

"Les, please, I don't want to discuss Ranger. It's over. Whatever we had before, whatever you think we are to each other is through. No more…ok." And I almost believed my own words…almost.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful, please don't be mad, ok?"

Oh Les, I couldn't be mad at you.

"It's ok, Les, can we just get back on the topic of Tank and why I kept catching you tense up at the sight of something, or I guess someone, behind me each time an intimate moment had arose."

"Yeah, ok. Well, our first dance…you do remember our first dance don't you? I at least hope so because Dios that was hot. Damn, Steph, that body of yours sure can move. You were driving me crazy."

The way Les explained our first dance had me giggling. I playfully slapped his shoulder and told him that I did in fact remember the first dance and that I too thought it was pretty damn great.

Less quickly sobered his disposition and said while looking into my eyes, "Well, Steph, after our first dance, when I kissed you," Les paused for a moment, searching for the right words it seemed, "I expressed in that kiss all the feelings I had felt since meeting you. Pulling back was one of the hardest things I have had to do, but I knew that I must do it. After breaking what I will always consider to be an amazing moment my eyes focused on someone not but ten feet behind us and he reminded me of what could never be."

"Tank?" I said as a question but already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, Tank. Dios, if you could have seen the warning glare I was receiving from him you would have probably wet your pants." I believed him because a lot of expressions I notice on Tank, although not ever directed at me, make me want to wet my pants.

"Why was Tank upset with you for kissing me, Lester? What reality that could never be?"

Again, Lester sighed. He has been doing a lot of that this morning. I can't help but think that I am the reason for it.

"Beautiful, like I said before, to the Rangeman guys, you are pretty much off limits. Whether you want to believe it or not, you are the boss' woman and it was disrespectful to the boss and a betrayal of me to my cousin, to have expressed such a deep sense of intimacy with you. Tank was just reminding me of this…to be honest; I think he was looking out for me too. Not only would Ranger beat the shit out of me for stepping in on what is his, but getting involved with you would only get my heart broken. Tank knows this. I probably shouldn't have kissed you, Beautiful."

"Are you saying you regret it, Les?" I asked with desperation for hope that he would say no.

"Beautiful" Les said cupping my cheek. "No I do not regret kissing you but that is all that it can ever be between us."

"Why?" The question flew out my mouth before I even realized my brain had thought it up.

"Steph, don't get me wrong…Do I think you are amazing in every way possible? Yes. Do I think that you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on? Yes. Do I think that if things were different and your heart didn't already belong to my cousin, and vise versa, I would stop at nothing to make you mine? Of course I would. But, you and I both know, as much as you don't want to discuss it or think about it, I am right. Besides aren't you leaving for Miami tomorrow? You know, in hopes to find the 'New' you and leave Ranger in your dust?"

"Yeah, I suppose I am. It just frustrates me that we can't explore any of those feelings of yours because of my history with Ranger." I say with sadness showing through in my voice.

"Steph, if you are honest with yourself you will realize that I am right. I know it is hard right now to think about Ranger but I feel as if I would be a distraction for you, a rebound, and that isn't fair to me. Now, I will make a deal with you though. If my dumb ass cousin doesn't come around and you in fact do move on, completely, from him and down the road you want to start back up where we are right now, then I am totally game...only I will suggest complete removal of clothes." Les said displaying a wide grin across his beautiful face.

Rolling onto my back I let out bark of laughter. He definitely knows how to bring cheer to a girl in a heartbeat.

After a few moments of shared laughter Les and I laid quite on our backs, staring at the ceiling, he on his side of the bed and I on my side of his bed. I am not sure what Les was thinking about but there was one thing that I couldn't get out of my head, so I turned to him and said, "So, it was Tank that kept breaking our intimacy, huh? Man, he had you by your balls all night…I was wondering why you hadn't kissed me again."

Les looked at me in utter shock for a good minute before stammering up an explanation. I just grinned the entire time. Though I am just getting to know Les, I have quite the inkling that Lester Santos is not usually rendered speechless. After a few decent impressions of a fish face, Les finally spoke.

"I, uh, I…Beautiful, jeez."

"Really, Les, that's all the explanation you have?" I ask sardonically.

"Well," Les chuckles "I guess he did." He says with a wide grin and again we both fall into a fit of laughter. Yeah, I definitely could be great friends with Lester Santos…the best even. I think this is why I am so comfortable with him. I realize now that Les is right. I do not have romantic feelings toward him and exploring his would only hurt him in the end and that is not fair to Les. I would never want to do anything to cause him pain. I am extremely grateful for the connection that we do have and I will not give that up for anything. Still, it makes me a little sad that my feelings do not match his…he is a great guy and will make some lucky lady very happy someday.

"Come here, Beautiful." Les says while lifting his right arm. With no hesitation I snuggle into his chest and enjoy his warmth and support.

"You look as if you are trying to solve the world's problems and though I have all faith in your capabilities, it is Sunday and we are both too hung over for that right now."

I giggle and relax into Les' body.

Les and I lay together, not saying a word, for a good half hour. He just runs his fingers up and down my arm ever so lightly and I enjoy the cherished embrace of a great friend. I only wish we would have discovered our friendship sooner.

"Les?"

"Hm?"

"I'm really going to miss you. Last night and this morning, with exception to my minor freak out, have been wonderful…probably the best I have had in a long time. I only wish that we had more moments like them…this. If only we would have discovered our instant friendship connection sooner. Don't forget about me, ok." I say as a single tear rolls down my cheek and splashes on Les' chest.

"Oh, Beautiful," Les says while raising my chin with his thumb so that my head is tilted upward and my eyes focus on his "I am also sorry that I did not give us the opportunity to create more fun memories in the past. I guess I was a little unnerved about my feelings and Ranger was always in the picture and I didn't want to complicate things. I now see and feel that what you and I have, our friendship, is what is most important to me and I could never forget about you. I feel very protective of you, Steph, like in the way that a brother protects his little sister…well except I also think you are the most gorgeous women I have ever seen, you have a body to kill a man and the taste of your kiss was enough to send me into cardiac arrest, but other than that brother and sister for sure." Les said with a cheesy grin and I giggled at his confession.

"Seriously though, Beautiful, I promise that you and I will always have a special kind of connection. I will always be here for you and though you will be over a thousand miles away I will still be looking after you. I know we have really just started to get to know each other but I trust you completely and can't help but think of you as my best friend. This will not change because of the distance that will be put between us, ok?"

All I could do is nod my head. Any words would send me into jagging sobs at the heartfelt affirmation by my best friend. Les and I held our gaze for a good minute before I cuddled back into his body. I definitely felt comfortable and safe in his arms and as I replayed his words in my head I understood the feelings behind them, as this is how I also felt toward him.

"Les?"

"Yeah, Beautiful?"

"Thank you for being so open with me; you have no idea how much it means to me."

"Of course, Steph, I promise to always be open with you…although in true brotherly and best friend form, you may not always like what I have to say." I could feel his grin and felt it impossible to not allow one to play across my face as well.

"That sounds perfect to me, Les. And, just so you know, I too feel the same way that you do. In just a day I feel as if our relationship as friends has grown immensely and I look to you as being not only my best friend, but someone I know I can count on for anything. I know you will never let me down and I promise you the same." I said as I stretched my neck up and tilted my head so that I could place a gentle kiss on Les' chin. Les returned my kiss with one of his own; only placing it on the top of my head instead.

We lay in bed for a little while longer, no words, just lost in our own thoughts until I realize something and let a giggle slip.

"What's so funny, Beautiful?" Les asks with amusement in his tone.

"Um, Les, I was just thinking about how happy I am that we are such close friends and that I can't believe I went this long without having you fully in my life and then I realized something." I paused to gauge his interest in the beginning works of my revelation.

"Ok, on with it girl." Another giggle, jeez, I don't think I have laughed and giggled this much in quite a while.

"Well, I was thinking that you and I are friends, right?"

"Only the best, Beautiful!" He says while placing another kiss on my forehead.

"Well, I just realized that I am still practically naked, cuddled up to you in your bed," lifting up the sheet so that I can peer down at Les' lower half I continue, "and as are you…nice superman boxers by the way." The sight of his man hood sheathed by a childhood superhero makes me bust into a fit of laughter,

"Hey! No laughing, Beautiful, they are comfortable to sleep in and my mom bought them for me. Besides, if I would have thought that something romantic would have come from us in bed together I would have opted for no clothes at all. You should be happy I feel comfortable enough to display my true self to you." He said while rolling me over and tickling my stomach until I was gasping for air and begging him to stop.

"Ok, ok, I am sorry. Uncle!" I called in hopes that he would yield to my plea.

"You are lucky I have your best interest at heart, Beautiful, I can't have you passing out from lack of oxygen, so I will release you from my tickle attack." Les says with a huge childish grin on his face that warms my heart.

"Seriously though, Les, we should probably add to our current wardrobe, I mean it's not always that I lay around with my friends half naked."

"Hm, I don't know, I am kind of enjoying the view. I think that we can make an exception for this friendship…don't you?"

What a goofball. I grab the pillow Les vacated while in his tickle thrall over me and whack him on the right side of his body.

Les releases an oomph from his mouth and looks at me wide eyed and surprised.

"You're such a goofball Lester Santos…but I love you for it."

"I love you too, Steph, but seriously can't you allow me this one aspect of our friendship; you know, clothing optional?"

"Les!" I shriek

"Ok, ok bra and panties are ok…it's a beautiful sight, Beautiful, what can I say." Les explains with a wide grin.

"Lester Santos! Sister…remember?"

"Ugh, I hope I don't regret that comment." He says and I once again hit him with the pillow.

"Ok, let me get you a t-shirt and shorts." He says while crawling out of bed. Boy, maybe I should think more about this 'clothing optional' proposal. Watching Les' body move, covered only by boxer shorts, is certainly a sight to be seen…and often, please.

"Wait, Les, where is my dress? I can just wear that."

Les turns from his dresser, holding a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt, go figure, black.

"Beautiful, I am sorry to tell you, especially because of the way that dress fit you, but I don't think you will be wearing that dress of yours anytime soon…like ever." What?

"Why? I love that dress!" I said with a frown

"Um, well let's just say multi-tasking while drunk doesn't really work out for you, or at least walking, no stumbling while drunk doesn't." What is he getting at?

"Spill it, Santos"

Les releases a roaring laugh. A belly clutching, air gasping laugh. Now I am getting annoyed and I cross my arms over my chest to display my annoyance.

"Oh, I wish you could have seen yourself, Steph, Dios, it was great…well, it was great once I realized you were not hurt that is."

"Les!"

"Ok, ok, sorry. Chill! Basically, once we were safely in my apartment you decided that you were wearing too many clothes and decided that the dress needed to come off. Not that I was complaining any, but you were stumbling around and trying to pull it over your head at the same time. Unfortunately, you bumped into my ottoman, sending you head over feet and presenting your dress with a nice rip completely up the side seam…sorry, Beautiful, but no more dress." Les said with a frown of his own.

"Then you instantly passed out and I carried you to bed. End of night." Awe man, I spent a decent amount of money on that dress…oh well.

"Hmmm, I guess that explains why I am in my bra and panties. You know, you could have covered me with a t-shirt then." I said trying desperately to look pissy but failing miserably.

"Yeah, I could have, but where is the fun in that?" He says as he tosses the chosen clothing items my way.

"Thanks, Les, for taking care of me last night."

"Anytime, Beautiful, anytime." Les says as he places another kiss in my hair.

Les and I make our way out of his apartment and toward the elevator. Luckily we do not run into anyone on our way, but that doesn't mean no one is watching. While in the elevator I decide the polite thing for me to do in this awkward moment is to send a finger wave toward the camera, so I do.

Les chuckles at my gesture and I instantly feel my face blush.

"What? I am sure we are the talk of the control room right about now." I say in embarrassment.

Les pulls me into a hug and says, "Don't worry about it, Beautiful, I would never let anyone think what happened between us was more than what actually did."

"Oh, I know that, Les, and I am not worried. It's just…you know how this looks, right?"

"Yeah, I know how it looks, but honestly I will make it known that you just stayed the night…nothing more."

"Thanks, Les."

On the way to my apartment Les asks if I would like to get some lunch. I regretfully decline, as I am having lunch with Mary Lou in an hour and though I really want to ask him to join us, I refrain from doing so because I promised Mary Lou a lunch with just the two of us.

I am not ready for Les and I to go our separate ways. I love spending time with him. He certainly knows how to make me laugh and has been extremely supportive and that is exactly what I need in a friend right now.

"Les, do you want to accompany to my parents house for dinner tonight? I am sure it will be a family affair, but one plus is that I won't have to run interference with grandma, seems she's in Miami. I would love for you to join me, Les." I ask with the slightest plea in my voice.

"Absolutely, Beautiful, what time?" Les replies and I can't help the grin that plasters across my face.

"Dinner is at 6:00."

"Ok, I will be here by 5:45 at the latest."

Lunch with Mary Lou was great. We spent two hours chatting about Miami and my plans, the job that Tank arranged for me, her hopes of visiting me at some point, Les and I and our new found friendship. We talked about the fact that I never realized how much support I actually have in Trenton and that I wait until I am just about to move before I embrace it. That was a little depressing, but in all it was a great lunch.

Les arrived at my house at 5:40 and we headed to my parents right away. Dinner was excellent, just as I expected, and mom made my favorite desert, Pineapple Upside Down Cake. It's her way of showing me how much she loves me and is going to miss me. Val and the girls joined us and much to my surprise were not as rowdy as usual. In fact, they were very caring and loving toward me. Apparently, they like me after all. Val made me promise to call at least once a week and daddy hugged me for probably the fifth time in my life and told me that whenever I got tired of dealing with grandmas antics that I am more than welcome back home and to just call. I noticed Les' head nod up and down at my fathers little speech.

Sunday dinner with my family wrapped up a little later than normal, seems it would be the last time I saw them before I left for Miami, they wanted to hang on every last bit they could have of me. I plan on heading out first thing in the morning and would prefer not to have them fussing over me so early, so instead they fussed over me for a good hour after dinner.

Les and I arrived back at my apartment at around 8:30 in the evening and he insisted on walking me to my door and checking my apartment over for boggy monsters...he was more likely to find dust bunnies, but I didn't mind thorough search; there was no way I was going to let anything come in between my move tomorrow so if he wanted to make sure no psycho stalkers were lurking, then more power to him.

While Les searched my apartment I began to feel a little apprehensive about the move. Looking around at the boxes, what little I decided to take with me, and the empty space made things appear so final. Can I really do this?

"What's up Beautiful?" Les asks, breaking me from my treacherous thoughts. I am supposed to be embracing this moment doubting it.

"What? Oh, nothing." I reply and know that it won't fly.

"Come on" he says pulling me to my sofa. "Spill, you were quiet the entire ride home, all the way up to your apartment and now you look like you are waging some sort of war inside that pretty little head of yours." Boy does he know me so well already.

Leaning into his side I explain to Les the apprehensions I have of my move, my 'New Life' that I still really want to explore, but there are just so many things I will be leaving behind that have just originated, like him.

"I understand, Steph, moving on is scary…it's the unknown, really, but I believe that you are a strong and capable woman who will succeed in anything you attempt. You will be fine, Beautiful. Just know that I will always be here for you, no matter what. I do not want you to go but I understand that this is something you have to do and I respect that, Steph. I am proud of you."

Hearing Les tell me that he is proud of me made my heart swell ten times its size. I felt like the Grinch on Christmas. It actually reminded me of a similar feeling I would get when Ranger would say those four wonderful words, 'Proud of you, Babe.' Oh, Ranger…I hope you are safe out there…wherever you are.

"Thanks, Les."

"Now, you better get some sleep. You have a long journey ahead of you and it starts tomorrow."

I unfold myself from Les' warm and safe embrace and allow him to stand. He reaches a hand down to pull me up and I escort him to the door.

"Seriously, Steph, no worrying tonight. You need to be fully rested for your drive, ok?" Les says with a serious and no nonsense look about him. I can't help the giggle that escapes.

"Yes, big brother." I say sarcastically and his face softens to one of complete care and adoration.

"Ok" he says leaning in and brushing a kiss along my forehead "Tank and I will be here first thing in the morning to see you off. Sleep tight, Beautiful."

"Will do. Thanks, again, for everything, Les…I will never forget it."

Settling down in my bed I replay my Sunday. It very well could be one of my best Sunday's ever. I can't believe the friendship that has sprouted between Les and I and I sure am going to miss him. I am going to miss all my Merry Men, but especially Les.

Thinking back on our conversations, one in particular pops into my head and I again that heart swelling begins. It feels good to have someone proud of you. In fact, how I feel about Les' words remind me of a similar feeling I would get when Ranger would say those four wonderful words that I always yearned to hear and he always seemed happy to say, 'Proud of you, Babe.' Oh, Ranger…I hope you are safe out there…wherever you are. He may have broken my heart but I will still always care for him.

_Author's Notes: Ok, so I may have gotten a little carried away with the friendship between Les and Steph and opted to add Steph's actual move into next chapter as apposed to this one. Please don't hate me. I hope you enjoyed reading and please review. _


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own these characters! No money just fun! **

Miami! Sweet, sweet Miami!

Taking my first steps out the door of my trusty Honda Civic I can't help the ecstatic expression that plasters across my face. I made it. I traveled 1,230 miles, just my Honda Civic and me…and I guess in a way Lester too, seems he called me practically every one-hundred of those miles. But, anyway I finally made it and I couldn't be more proud of myself.

I must admit it was a tiring journey, physically and emotionally, and there were times where I almost broke down and turned around but through Les' over the phone coaching's and my resolved purpose I made it!

Stretching my arms up over my head; I close my eyes and take a deep, purifying breath. As much as I have come to realize the support and love I do in fact have in Trenton, there was still so much holding me back from moving on with my life while there. I need to grow as a woman and I need to be able to stand on my own two feet without the constant aid of someone else. I need to get myself in check emotionally and I need and want to strengthen my abilities physically. Some of these goals could in fact have been accomplished in Trenton, but the greatest one of all, moving on and growing in a life without Ranger, could not.

Miami is where I need and want to be, at least for now. Miami is where I will succeed in discovering who Stephanie Plum really is and what she wants out of life. Miami may not always be my permanent home forever, hell maybe it will, but I am not concerned with that as of now. What I do know is that I am ready for a change and Miami presents me with the opportunity for introspection and the ability to make improvements as I go.

"Baby granddaughter!" A familiar voice rings out in merriment; stirring me from my musings.

Dropping my arms and briskly opening my eyes I find that, that familiar voice has come from a very loving and caring familiar face.

"Grandma!" I shout without holding back the excitement in my tone.

Taking off in a jog I reach grandma and wrap my exhausted arms around her shoulders and we embrace in a hug for a good minute without saying a word. Finally, grandma breaks our silence. "Baby granddaughter, it is so good to see you and I am so happy that you are here with me but I know that something drastic has changed in your life in order for you to up and leave everything familiar in Trenton to travel down here to live and on only a moments notice. Come, we will talk over lunch, you must be starved."

With a slight nod grandma grasps my hand and guides me up the sidewalk and to a flamingo pink door with a gold plated C3 in the upper center of it. Only in Miami could a flamingo pink door on the front of your home fly.

As soon as I step inside grandma's condo a familiar childhood smell wafts through the air and intrigues my sense of smell and from there transmits to my brain and I realize grandma has been baking. Not only has she been baking but she has been baking my all time favorite cookie, Double Chocolate Mint Chip. Yum! Instantly a stream of drool forms in the corner of my mouth and a low moan escapes my lips.

"Oh, Baby Granddaughter, I am happy to see _hear_ whatever is eating at you personally, is not affecting your appreciation for food." Grandma says with a big smile.

"Now, how about we head into the kitchen. I have sandwiches made up for lunch and I am sure you want to get those little fingers of yours on some of those fresh baked cookies that I only bake for my favorite girl. What your comfort cookies won't fix time will my dear and in between now and then you have me to lean on, ok."

Grandma's words warmed my heart and as we walked to the kitchen I let a few stray tears fall but did it with a smile on my face. At that moment I knew I made the right decision and that I will heal and become a much stronger woman.

Grandma gestured for me to have a seat at the island bar where our sandwiches and kettle chips waited our arrival. I closed my eyes to take a deep relaxing breath and when I opened them my lunch plate was replaced with _my_ cookies that grandma loves to bake me. As she was setting a glass of milk in front of me I looked up at her and the bewilderment I felt must have shown through because grandma quickly explained that this is exactly the occasion where we should eat our desert first. I instantly agreed and reached for my first cookie, broke it in half and dunked it in my milk. Grandma was watching me intently, waiting for my seal of approval. As soon as I took my first bite the flavor explosion that erupted in my mouth set off a series of moans that must have satisfied grandma and she went about eating her first cookie with the same preparation as I did.

I finished three cookies before reaching for my sandwich. Grandma and I ate in silence for the next ten minutes. I pushed my plate forward when I was finished with my lunch. Grandma took this as her cue to begin the discussion that I knew was coming sooner or later, but probably sooner than I would have hoped. I mean, denial has been my friend for quite some time now and it is a difficult habit to break.

"So, what really brings you all the way down here and I want the truth, Baby Granddaughter, and nothing but it."

For the next few hours I told grandma everything from my relationship with Ranger to our discussion in my apartment and he leaving. I told her how deeply in love with him I am but that I couldn't continue to put myself through the heartache of not having him completely. I told her about why I needed to get away and it wasn't until I made the decision to do so that I found out that about all the support and love I have in Trenton, but that I still needed to get out of there. I couldn't take the memories haunting me. I told her about Tank and Lula and Connie and the guys at Rangeman. I especially told her about Lester and our interesting night a few days before I left Trenton. This is where she really chimed in and said she wouldn't mind getting Lester in her bed half naked. She also questioned me about his "package" and as to if I got a good look at it or not before he could fully cover himself. I chose to answer her with a scolding, "Grandma!" and left her in the dark on that one.

When we finished our discussion it was late afternoon and I was exhausted. I decided to head to the spare bedroom for a little nap. The drive mixed with the emotional and tear filled conversation had really gotten to me and I decided to forgo retrieving my belongings from my car and unpacking and opted for a full sized bed in the room opposite of grandma's.

Before relaxing into the bed I grabbed my phone and hit speed dial two. Speed dial one was still home to Ranger's number and though I don't for see myself using it anytime soon I was not ready to remove it just yet.

"Yo!" Came the greeting from a very sexy voice on the other end of the line.

"Yo yourself, Les, what's up?" I replied

"Oh, Beautiful, nothing really just missing my best friend is all. You ready to come home yet?"

I laughed.

"Sorry, Les, but I think I will stick it out a little while longer down here. I mean I did just get here" looking at my watch "oh, three hours ago."

"Yeah, Yeah I know but you can't blame me for asking. I am very happy you made it safely. What's on your agenda?"

"Um, not much today. I am actually really tired and was just about to take a nap when I realized I never called to let you know I made it."

"I know, I was starting to worry and had to force myself not to call you. I told myself you would call when you got a chance, but to tell you the truth I was only giving you until the end of my shift and if you hadn't called by then I was going to break down and call to make sure you were ok."

"Thanks, Les, it means a lot that you care and I am sorry to have worried you." I said with tinge of guilt seeping through my voice.

"No worries, Beautiful, and of course I care. Steph, you are very important to me. Please do not ever forget that, ok?"

"I promise, Les, I won't. And, just so you know you too are very important to me. Your friendship means more to me than you can possibly imagine. I don't know if I will ever be able to repay you for your kindness through my drive down here. Seriously, you talked me off the ledge a few times."

"Beautiful, there is nothing to repay. You are my friend and you needed someone to talk to. I will always be here for you, no matter what. I am just a phone call away so never hesitate on dialing, got it? Oh, and I can imagine because I feel the same way about your friendship." Les replied and in the brief moments between the end of his declaration and him asking "Beautiful?" a tear escaped my salty water filled eyes and my heart swelled with love for my newly found friendship with Les.

"Yeah, Les, I am hear. Just trying to grasp onto what I did to deserve such an amazing friend as I have in you." I said and meant it.

"You were just yourself, Steph, and that is enough." He said and I nodded my head knowing that he was being honest.

"Well, Beautiful, why don't you take that nap now? I am sure you are exhausted from your travels. Call me later if you have the time but if not I will for sure talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Beautiful."

"Ok, sounds good. Bye, Les, and thank you."

After disconnecting with Les I snuggled down into my new but temporary bed and quickly drifted off to sleep with thoughts of my new life in Miami floating through mind.

It has been five weeks since I moved to Miami and so for so good. I found a small one bedroom beach front apartment about a week and a half after arriving here and moved in two days after signing my lease. The price was a bit steeper than what I paid for my apartment back in Trenton, but with my new job and a steady paycheck I am able to afford it.

I love my new apartment. The building itself is only two years old and the apartment has a fresh and modern feel to it. I never loved my apartment back in Trenton. In fact, it was quite depressing actually. My new apartment helps me to feel a bit revived. My living room and bedroom floor have been covered in a light beige carpet. The walls in the living room are beige and light blue and my bedroom is a light grey color. I was told I could paint if I preferred different colors, but I was happy with the current ones so I opted not to spend the unnecessary time and just decorate around these ones.

My kitchen, of which I am trying to spend more time in, is small but beautiful. The floor is stone colored ceramic tile and the cabinets are white to match a modern beach house look. To the right of the kitchen is a small dining room that houses a small four person white table to match the cabinets. There are French doors that open to a decent size balcony that overlooks the beach and ocean. I tend to sit out on the balcony nightly, occasionally with a glass of wine, and do some deep thinking. Ok, ok, not occasionally, most nights I tend to sit with a glass of wine, but that is neither here nor there.

My favorite room in my new apartment is actually what my least favorite room in my old apartment was…the bathroom. I despised my old apartment's bathroom. It was ugly and run down and aside from my shower massager there was no enjoyment found in it. My new bathroom is the epitome of enjoyment and for just a one bedroom apartment the contraction team really outdid themselves while contracting the bathrooms in this building…well at least mine anyways.

There is a ceramic tiled stand up shower with what has to be the most amazing shower head known to man…well, maybe Ranger's is the most amazing shower head known to man, but mine is a close second. The tub is a Jacuzzi style and you better believe I have used it a few times already. I have a single granite vanity sink with amazing storage space underneath and lights that frame the mirror so that I have no problem applying my makeup in the morning, as apposed t the drabby lighting in my old apartment.

All in all, I have found a great place to live.

I lock up my apartment and run down the stairs to my Honda which is parked in front of my building. I am a few minutes behind this morning as I decided to stretch out my morning run a little longer this time. I started running the morning after arriving at Grandma Mazur's to try to clear my head. I know that Ranger uses exercise to clear his head through deep thinking and exerting built up energy so I figured I would give it a shot and have come to find out that it really does help. Believe it or not, I like to run.

Les about had a heart attach when I informed him that I had taken up running. In fact, last night I mentioned to him that I had to get off the phone and get around for bed seems I was getting up a little early for my run the next morning in order to still be able to get one in before work and I have to be to work an hour earlier than normal. Les decided to poke a little fun at me saying that he still can't believe I had taken up running and he keeps waiting to see pigs flying through the air and reports on Hell freezing over. He might be one hot, sexy man but he is such a dork at heart.

Anyway, I have been working at J.P. Investigations for one month now and I really like it. Tank was right when he said that I would be good in this line of work. Like I said, I have only been with the company for a month and I have already turned up some important findings that no one there had noticed about some very important cases.

Joshua Powers, or JP as most people call him, is in his late 30's and is built like your typical Rangeman guy with similar bad ass qualities. He has known Tank for quite some time too. Apparently they have collaborated together in some investigations and on certain cases here in Miami and elsewhere, but that is all I really know about their relationship. I can't help but wonder if he knows Ranger and has worked with Rangeman Miami too, but I refrain from asking.

JP had dropped off a file to me and asked that I take a look at it and feel free to do an additional search on it if I felt one was needed. He said that Tank had mentioned that I had the best instincts of anyone he knows and that JP would be a smart man to involve me in as many cases as possible…especially the ones that he and the others guys were finding difficult to solve. Oh, did I mention I am the only female that works at J.P. Investigations?

Anyway, the other guys and he had been through the file many times over and are continuously coming up empty handed. He said that they work alongside another company doing searches and investigations with them and that this particular case is very important and they are running out of time to come up with something worth investigating but they feel something is there.

I was very happy to accept the challenge JP was offering me and determined to come up with something useful. I had been at J.P. Investigations for nineteen days at that point and though everyone, aside from one guy they called Diaz, had been accepting of me I felt like they didn't really take me all that seriously.

I buried myself in that file for two days straight. I knew something was there. My spidy senses were on high alert and if I could only pin point what it is that is off with Mr. Nathan Flanko and his business dealings I knew I not only would prove myself to JP and the guys, but something told me I would be doing society a favor as well. Something about this Nathan Flanko, CEO of Flanko Product Distribution, mogul of Miami, FL, is extremely fishy and I was bound and determined to find it.

I ran search after search on Flanko, his family, his business and business partners and so on and I read and re-read and then re-read again.

I was spread out on my living room floor with the file JP gave me on Flanko and all of my additional works scattered around me and on the verge of giving up when I reached my hand out and grasped what ever piece of paper it landed on. I pulled it to my face and went about reading.

My investigative technique may have been a bit unorthodox at this point but since when do I go about doing things by the norm anyway.

I shot straight up with the greatest shocked expression on my face. I screamed in excitement and nearly fell over from the head rush I got from jumping up to my feet so quickly. Running around my apartment like a mad woman I chanted, "I got it, I got it, I got it!"

Finally, after I ran out of breath and the initial adrenaline wore off from my discovery I plopped down into my new comfy couch and red over the single piece of evidence that I needed all this time. How I missed it before is beyond me but I have it now and I couldn't wait to meet with JP in the morning to inform him of my findings.

I gathered up the documents littering my living room floor and added them back in there respective files. Once finished I headed out to my balcony with my phone. I needed to come down from the excitement of my discovery and I figured the best way for me to do that is to share it with someone…someone I trusted so I hit that button on my phone and waited for that ever familiar voice to fill my ear.

"Beautiful!" Les said and by the sounds of his voice I knew he hadn't been sleeping yet.

"Les, I am sorry to call so late but I needed to talk to you."

Instantly Les' excitement of my phone call turned to worry and he said, "Beautiful, what's wrong?" Apparently I should learn to start conversations off a little les dramatic.

"Oh, no Les nothing is wrong. I am sorry to have given you that impression. I just needed to talk to you about my case. You know the one I told you that JP gave me because no one could figure it out."

"Yeah, I know the one. What's up, Steph?" He asked

"I did it, Les! I figured it out and I was just so excited and proud of myself that I needed to share it with you."

"Oh, Steph, I am so happy. I know how driven you have been to crack this case and you did it. I am so proud of you!"

Hearing Les say those words never gets old. I love him…in a brotherly sort of way that is.

Les and I talked for a good half hour. I explained everything to him, even how I made my discovery and he laughed saying, "Only you, Beautiful, only you."

The next morning I went through my ritual and arrived at work a half hour early. I couldn't contain my enthusiasm over my discovery any longer and had to see JP as soon as possible.

He was in his office with the door open so I knocked twice on the frame and tried to wait for him to invite me in before doing so myself but could not wait those few seconds, I was too thrilled.

"Steph?" JP said in the way of a question

"JP, uh sorry for just walking in but I have to share something with you." I said with what I imagine to be a huge grin on my face.

"It's no problem, Steph. So, what do you have to share with me?" He asked a bit perplexed.

I couldn't help my elated state and in being so I began rambling about my findings and how crazy it was that it just kind of eventually came to me in a moment of frustration after reading through the file several times over. I hadn't even realized I was pacing back and forth and before I knew it JP was standing in front of me and had a hand on either side of my shoulders.

"Steph, why don't we have a seat on the couch and you can explain everything that you have found to me then. Now, have a seat and I am going to grab a bottle of water. Would you care for one?" JP said in a calm tone of voice. I nodded my head to his offer and sat down on the black leather couch.

After taking a quick drink of the ice cold water that JP presented me with I started at the beginning.

"JP, I found it. I found the information you were looking for on Nathan Flanko. You said that the company you work with doing searches and investigations had a feeling that their client was into something bad and they offered this file to you to figure it out. Well they were right, he is into something bad. Though I do not know exactly what that is I do know that what I found will more than likely give us the answer."

I paused to gauge JP's reaction and noticed that he was quite intrigued. He made a go on gesture with his hand and so I took another quick sip from my water bottle and continued.

"While reading through the file you gave me and the initial search Diaz ran I noticed that Flanko utilizes the port here in Miami to ship out products. At first I found this a bit odd, because well let's face it we are in the 21st Century and most multi million dollar companies are shipping via air these days. Through further investigation I realized that Flanko does ship via air, but when sending out shipments to Central and South America they go by water. I thought that maybe it was more cost affective this way, but at the same time it would be less time affective and from what I have discovered is Flanko is a modern day business man and has quite the sense of urgency about him. This just didn't fit his character."

Pulling out the file that holds all the secrets and laying it open on the coffee table in front of us I begin to present JP with the evidence to back up my claim.

"Ok, take a look at this docking log that I obtained while running a search on his business. Flanko exports goods through the port, right, well the port keeps docking logs of every ship coming in and out and in doing so I was able to hack into their system and obtain copies of their logs."

JP cut me off by raising his hand in a halting motion and said, "Steph, how do you know how to hack into virtual places? Did you learn that here?"

I had to laugh at JP's question. Of course I didn't learn that trick here.

"JP, I am pretty talented with a computer. Plus, before moving to Miami I completed some skip tracing with the top of the line programs, much like the ones here. You can hack into just about any network with the right program and the proper knowledge."

He seemed satisfied with my explanation and allowed me to finish.

"Anyway, take a look at this docking log. It is the log for ship number 13579 for the past month. What do you see here, here and here?" I ask while pointing out the three different dates on the log.

"I see a time, a company name and persons name and a destination." JP responds and I finally realize that Tank is right and I have a greater attention to detail than most people.

"JP, look at this. Ship number 13579 left from the port at 12:43 a.m. on Wednesday, October 2. The company name is?"

"Flanko Production Distribution." JP says

"And the name of the person departing on the ship is?"

"Nathan Flanko." JP replies

"JP, Flanko is a millionaire many, many, many times over so why is he manning his own ship to" I pause to glance back at the docket "Columbia?"

"That's a good question, Steph."

"I know, that is why after glancing at this one example I continued to look into it a bit more and found three other dates in the last month with ship number 13579 and Flanko's name, all leaving the port after midnight. The one thing that I found to be really odd is," pulling out the remainder docket logs on Flanko's other six ships "the logs for the other ships all have departure and return dates but ship 13579 only has departure dates. Throughout the past month, at least, there is no return date. Ship 13579 has been logged at departing the port four times in the past two months, and always on a Wednesday after midnight but there is no return date or time. And, another fishy piece of evidence is that ship 13579 only ever goes to Columbia, no where else."

"So, what do you think?"

"Steph, I think you are onto something huge here. Do you mind if I take this information and present it to the company that requested it?"

"Oh, absolutely JP! I only hope that it helps. I will get out of your hair so that you can get back to work. I will be at my desk if you need anything."

"Steph." JP says halting my departure.

"Yeah?"

"You have done really good, sweetheart. I have to admit that I was skeptical about all of Tank's praises of you but he was one hundred percent correct. You are very special and I am very, very happy to have you on board here. This information you turned up" he said while raising the file "I know it is going to be key in some monumental discoveries of Nathan Flanko and you should be proud of yourself…I know that I am. You found pieces of evidence missed by my entire team. I almost can't believe it, but I am very grateful."

With a small smile and the nod of my head I turned and walked out JP's office door. I was and still am so proud of my discoveries and couldn't wait to here what happened after he presented and handed the information over to who I expected to be Rangeman Miami but never voiced my question.

Now, exactly eleven days after giving the information to JP, I am on my way to work an hour earlier than normal for a meeting with JP, a few of the guys from my work and some people from the mystery company in which I found the pertinent information on Nathan Flanko.

I am so excited to hear if the information I discovered turned out to be of any assistance and if it turned up what I think it might have then I know that I am very proud of my role in putting an end to Nathan Flanko's activities.

_Author's Notes: Ok, so Steph's keen spidy senses, instincts and attention to detail come in handy once again. Next chapter will reveal exactly what she aided in discovering about Nathan Flanko and will also be a pivotal chapter in this story for her. Hope you enjoyed. _


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN THEM! I just play around with them.

I took the turn into the J.P. Investigations parking lot at a higher velocity than was needed but I was excited for the meeting and any extra seconds I could shave off my commute this particular morning were much welcomed. My tires screamed to a halt in a space lined on either side in yellow paint and I had my driver's side door thrown open and my body angled out with a quickness not usually associated with Stephanie Plum.

Practically running through the front door of the building that houses my month old job I came to a skidded stop when I noticed JP, Hawk (who's real name is Christopher Hines but we call him Hawk because of his always tightly gelled relatively short blond Mohawk that he sports,) Diez and Link, along with four extremely built, extremely hot and sexy, extremely gorgeous men dressed in all black, and all eight men were staring with smiles plastered to their faces…well, seven actually; Diaz scowled in my direction.

Instantly my cheeks toke on a shade of crimson and while lifting my sunglasses from my face my mouth and brain came up with what sounded to me like an unintelligent greeting, "Ummmm…hi?"

JP and Hawk chuckle at the lack of grace in my entrance while Diaz continues to scowl in my direction and as usual Link waggled his eyebrows. As always I decide to ignore him and address JP.

"JP," glancing down toward my watch "I'm not late am I?"

"No, Steph, actually you are right on time. The representatives from Rangeman just arrived maybe a minute ahead of you and we were just about to make our way into the conference room."

JP really did not have to tell me the four unfamiliar faces were from Rangeman, as I already knew they were as soon as I walked in. Even if I did not suspect the "mystery client," as I dubbed them while investigating Nathan Flanko, to be Rangeman then one look at them as I walked…er, ran into the office and spotted the delicious men in black would have solidified it for me. I have much experience with hot and sexy men in black!

Instantly my mind wandered to Ranger. But, before I could get too deep into my thoughts of the one man in black that still held my heart completely but at the same time tore it into little pieces when he walked out my apartment door in those early morning hours without a single look back in my direction JP spoke again.

"Alright, well now that we are all here let's get on with it, shall we?" JP questioned.

The nine of us filed into the conference room and took a seat around the long rectangular table. The conference room is a typical bland environment with cream walls and beige carpet. There are two white boards, one at the back of the room and one at front, each running the width of the room. There is a projector screen that has the ability to lower down in front of it when it is needed and an actual projector that sticks out and hangs about ten inches from the ceiling. A positive aspect about this room is that if one is stuck in here for the majority of the day at least the chairs are nice and comfy so your butt doesn't usually fall asleep. I am pretty sure JP has a slight obsession with exquisite office chairs, as pretty much every one in this building is top of the line…hell; they are more comfortable than my bed was back in Trenton.

I walked across the room and around to the far side of the table, taking a seat three chairs in. Hawk opted for the one to the right of me. Once comfortable he turned toward me and with a full on grin picked up his large Tank sized hand and fluffed my hair at the top of my head as his way to say good morning.

Grabbing his hand as it left my head and playfully pushing it back to his space I said "Hey, hands to yourself big fella." Hawk chuckled and I giggled along with my coworker and closest friend here at J.P. Investigations until I heard Diaz, who sat directly across from me, spoil our good time by mumbling something under his breath about me being an unprofessional flirt. God, what is up with that dude and why does he dislike me so much?

Hawk noticed my somber look and then I noticed him shoot a glare at Diaz. I was unsure as to if Hawk actually heard Diaz's comment or he just assumed him to be the closest entity in the room to change my good mood in the matter of seconds but it was nice to know someone had my back.

I decided to take a look around the room to assess my surroundings while JP finished up a little side bar conversation he seemed to be having with one of the men in black. I could only see the back of this particular man in black but if his front came even remotely close to his rear view I would know he is a sight to be seen…probably almost god like.

As my hot flash careened through my body I decided to go back to my original plan of assessing my surroundings…Les would be proud.

As already noted, Hawk was sitting to my left and Diaz was seated across from me. Two of the Rangeman men were sitting side by side next to Diaz and I couldn't help but notice that as I looked in their direction they were staring at me. A full smile on my part caused them each to quirk up their perfect mouths into a slight half smile and then quickly avert their attention to the front of the room as almost to take the attention away from their direction. Shy? I don't know, but it was almost cute…ha, cute and Rangeman does not go together. Maybe I will have to try and figure those two out a little later.

Continuing around the table I notice that Link had chosen to occupy the seat at the end of the table and seemed to be engaged in an in depth conversation with the fourth Rangeman who had pulled his chair so that it was almost positioned at the corner.

This particular man in black lounged back in his chair with one leg stretched out and had a presence about him which told me he was sure of himself. His face was very relaxed and his mouth displayed an almost cocky smirk…he almost reminded me of Lester. Well, the Lester I knew as being "The Playboy" not the Lester I know as being my best friend.

Staring just a moment longer I wondered what they were discussing. With Link, who is the biggest flirt of the men here at J.P. and of whom I anticipate to rank quite high for the Miami players, it could be anything from a special high priority investigation to the girl he sweet talked at the grocery store, went home with and banged then ditched while she was asleep. One just could never tell with Link because he had such intense passion about both subjects. I had to giggle a little bit about this. I mean what are woman thinking is going to happen when they are picked up for sex at the grocery store?

Lester II must have caught my giggle, because he turned his head in my direction, raised his chin slightly in a greeting manor while snaking his tongue out and moistening his top lip before rubbing them both together and winking his left eye at me. Yup, definitely a cocky flirt.

I continued around the room, smiling at Hawk studying the file opened in front of him with great intensity as my eyes glance by him. I have yet to open my file but spent days and nights studying it when JP presented me with it and was pretty sure I could recite almost every document encased within it word for word.

Turning my head to my left I notice a file similar to the one in front of me displayed on the table in front of an empty chair. Also, on the table in front of the empty comfy chair was an IPad which sat atop a stack of files. I hadn't even noticed someone place these items there and know for a fact that they were not there when I chose my seat, as I was the first one to this side of the table…maybe Les wouldn't be so proud of me after all, because I definitely was not aware of my surroundings while I was assessing the room, or checking out the men from Rangeman Miami more like it.

While I was unconsciously staring at the bundle of files to my left and wondering if I would ever master some of the skills Les, Tank and the rest of the guys at Rangeman are always preaching to me I felt someone brush by me as they pulled out that empty chair to my left.

Looking up my eyes locked on an amazingly beautiful man with chocolate brown eyes, smooth mocha skin and short but silky black hair. He has a warm presence about him and when he smiled down at me I couldn't help but blush and smile back. I could instantly tell that he has a protective nature about him, just like all the men at Rangeman Trenton, and I felt a sense of comfort being in his presence. Even more; I felt a sense of familiarity for the first time since I moved to Miami. I can not quite pin point what it is about this particular man that propelled these feelings within me but I am grateful for them.

We held each others gaze as he sat down in his claimed chair and right before JP began speaking he mouthed the word "Hi." Before I had the chance to respond his attention focused on JP at the front of the room and our oddly intimate moment was broken up and it was back to business as usual.

JP began with introductions for those who were not familiar with everyone. I toke this as JP introducing me to the Rangeman men, as I was pretty sure everyone else knew each other.

After giving the impression that the men from Rangeman did in fact know Link, Diaz and Hawk he went on to introduce me by using only my first name, "Everyone, this is our newest member at J.P. Investigations. She comes highly recommended and has certainly proved herself in the short time that she has been with us. Gentleman, this is Stephanie." I noted that he only used my first name to introduce me and I was happy with that. It would keep the four Rangemen at the table from referring to me as Ms. Plum and it would allow me to live in my delusion that I am in fact not aging each day and people did not see me as my mother. A shiver shot through my body and I thought, 'As much as I love my mother, I am not ready to be her…probably not ever.'

I found out that the two Rangeman seated across from me, and next to Diaz, who may or may not be shy, are Mic and Torro. They greeted me with a "Nice to meet you, Stephanie" and a half smile which is probably more than Hal greeted me with when I met him so their may be hope of them coming out of their shell without the help of Tequila after all. Oh, that reminds me I need to call Connie and get the latest news on Hal and her. They have been pretty close since our night out and last I knew they had declared themselves a real couple. Go Connie!

Once JP introduced Lester II, or should I say Manuel, I realized that my first instincts about him were spot on…he is definitely a play boy. Manuel greeted me by leaning over and invading Hawk's personal space, which most people don't do, grabbed my hand and right before planting a soft kiss on top of it said, "The pleasure is all mine, gorgeous." I am pretty sure I heard a low growl from Hawk a few chuckle from Link and a disgusted "Jesus" from Diaz.

The mystery man in black with the strikingly beautiful features seated next me introduced himself with a professional hand shake and stated that his name is Marco. Marco is a true gentleman. I also found out that Marco is in command of Rangeman Miami, which tells me he probably _really_ knows Ranger. I definitely will not be discussing him with Marco…not that I plan on discussing my personal business with him anyway.

For the next hour JP reviewed who Nathan Flanko is and what his dealings are. Though many of the men, if not all of them, in the conference room have already read over or even followed up on my findings he went over those as well. He was leaving no stone unturned in this meeting. He was ensuring all the facts were known.

Once JP finished Marco removed himself from his chair and before taking the position at the front of the room where JP had previously vacated, he distributed the stack of files that I had noticed before the start of the meeting; one to each person in the room.

Opening the file I couldn't help but allow a large grin to spread across my face. Marco must have noticed it because he spoke up and said, "Stephanie, I couldn't help but notice the excited look that splashed across your face once you opened the file I handed out. Care to share."

I blushed and glanced down at the folder, picking it up so that I was looking at it directly in front of me as apposed to flat on the table. I know that Marco was not putting me on the spot; he was genuinely curious about my expression.

"Um," slipped out that famous intelligent sound I make when I am nervous "well, ok this may sound weird but I can't honestly tell you how excited and ambitious I have been to see what you guys have revealed since JP disclosed information we discovered on Nathan Flanko."

"There was no '_we_' about it, Steph." Said JP and my blush reddened.

"Yes, Stephanie, it is my understanding that we," Marco said waving an arm between him and the other three Rangeman at the table, "have you to thank for making said discoveries. Stephanie, without your assistance in this case we may still be at square one but because of your findings we are well on our way to shutting down a highly illegal operation." Said Marco

"Well, as soon as I opened my file I noticed that your suspicions are right up there with mine and…"

Before I could finish Diaz cut me off and with a terse tone to his voice said, "You have got to be kidding me. I completed the initial search and found nothing on the guy and this, this pretender" he says gesturing toward me and I am floored by his choice of word "who has no part in this line of work comes along and makes one simple discovery that probably holds no relevance to the case, if there is one, and is praised and flaunted over like some goddess. She is not some sort of intuitive mastermind!" He yells.

Turning his head toward me I notice the purist look of hatred displayed throughout his body.

"Jesus Christ, what do you do sleep with all the men around you to get them to swoon in and fall mercifully at your feet? God, you probably met up with these four last night and pleasured them for their praise at today's meeting…SLUT!"

I could not believe the down right vile words coming out of Diaz's mouth. I knew that he disliked me but I had no idea how much hatred he actually carried around toward me. I was livid; enraged at him for the falsified words he was throwing at me and for making me look like a fool in front of my coworkers and four men I just met only an hour and a half ago but before I could say anything the conference room disrupted into shouts of anger in defense of me.

Simultaneously, Hawk flew out of his seat, sending his chair to crash against the wall behind him and placed a hand on either side of my shoulders in a protective manor and in a deep and threatening voice he yelled "That's enough!" I noticed that Manuel's Rangeman blank face had crashed down, but his eyes held a look of anger toward Diaz and his fist were balled up at his sides. Link was up out of his seat and had launched himself at Diaz, only to be scooped up and held back by Mic and Toro. I was unsure why Mic and Toro protected Diaz from Link until I turned back to Diaz and realized that they were not protecting him from Link but they knew that Diaz would be dealt with just fine for his disrespectful comments toward me, and Rangeman for that matter, by their very own boss.

Diaz was no longer seated but was being held forcefully against the wall by the front of his shirt and the man holding him there was Marco. I couldn't make out what Marco was saying exactly, as he was speaking in a deathly low and hushed tone, but I was instantly touched at his reaction toward Diaz disgracing me the way he did. However, I guess he disrespected Rangeman too, so maybe that is actually what he was upset with. Either way, Marco was putting the fear of god in Diaz. I did not have to hear what Marco was saying to know this to be true; all one had to do is see the fear in Diaz's eyes to confirm my thought.

JP was standing next to Marco and after so long he put his hand on Marco's shoulder and was asking him to stand down and to let "This piece of shit" go. He was telling him that he is not worth any of Marco's energy and that he will be dealt with immediately.

Still grasping onto Diaz's shirt he pulled back and slammed him into the wall one last time and let go, turned toward the door and walked out. JP took Marco's spot, only he left his hands to himself, and said, "Get the fuck out of my office and never come back. You have disrespected me, my company, our associates in Rangeman and most importantly you have insulted an employee that is not only way more qualified at this job than you will _ever_ be but is probably the greatest asset to my team of investigators. I want to rip your head off for the things you have said to her…my friend…and if I wasn't your _ex_-boss and it may cause complications I would. Now, get the hell out! I never want to see your face around this building again, you hear me? Your employment is terminated, effective immediately."

Diaz remained silent for a few moments before righting himself off of the wall and turning toward the door. Once he was halfway out he turned back in my direction, pointed a finger and in the gravelliest and hate filled tone of voice said, "This is your fault and I will not let you get away with it."

Though I would not admit it the unemotional dead tone in his words bothered me in a way that I believed him and I knew right then and there that though he may never follow through on his threat I needed to be ready. I didn't need to be ready just for him, but for anyone. I want to be strong in all ways; emotionally, physically and spiritually. It is time for me to step up with my goal of honing and mastering my skills in self defense and for the first time since entering this line of work I am going to get to know my weapons that for most of our relationship sat inside my cookie jar. I wouldn't do it for Diaz I would do it for myself, Diaz is just a reminder that it is time.

Hawk broke me from my thoughts by squatting down in front of me and turning my chair so that I was facing him. My head had been fixed on my lap as I was remembering my goal for self defense and I didn't even really notice him until he placed a hand on either side of my face and lifted it so that I was looking into his pain filled eyes.

"Steph?" He said.

I placed my hands on his and smiled.

"It's ok, Hawk, I'm fine. Thank you for protecting me." I said and that damn tear that had been floating around along the rim of my eyelid decided to fall down my cheek. Damn, talk about horrible timing.

Hawk reached his thumb over from the side of my face and lightly brushed it away.

"Steph, you do know that we do not think those horrible things that _he_ said about you, right? We know what an amazing woman you are and in just a short time you have warmed your way into our hearts. You know this right?"

I couldn't help but feel the pain in his voice. Hawk is such a great friend. He treats me like a little sister and with not having Les here it is nice. A girl can never have too many big brothers looking out for her.

"I know, Hawk, I know" Is all I could muster up without letting Niagara Falls break free from my eyes and stream down my face. Hawk just nodded his head and pulled me in for a tight hug.

Next I knew a shadow had cast over us and we were being surrounded by the remaineder of the guys in the room. I felt a hand on my back and heard Link's voice say, "Steph, sweetheart, are you ok? I am so sorry for those things he said about you. Please do not think that, that is how we view you."

I reluctantly pulled away from my embrace with Hawk and turned toward Link. Grabbing his hand between both of mine I said, "Link, have I ever believed anything that dumb fuck has ever said?" That got a chuckle out of the guys.

"No, sweetheart, you have always been weary of him. I wish I would have listened to you all those times when you said you didn't have a good feeling about him. You were right, and I feel as if I failed you in that way." He said as his smile fell.

I did the one thing that I knew would provide Link with clarity that I did not blame him for Diaz's attack on me. I removed myself from my seat, turned to face him, put my hands on either side of his head and lowered it so that I could kiss his forehead. When I pulled away I looked him in the eyes and said, "Thank you for standing up for me, Link" and then I wrapped my arms around his neck and in an instant he wrapped his around my waist and hugged me tightly.

Link and I hugged for a good ten seconds or so and when we released I felt as if it was up to me to lighten the mood and so I did what I knew best…I poked fun at the situation.

"So, Manual, Mic and Toro hope you don't look too far into the first impressions thing…this one was kind of dramatic I guess. All in the life of Stephanie Plum." I said with a chipper tone.

Mic and Toro chuckled and patted me on the back in a, "Don't sweat it, kid" sort of way. Yeah, I think I can break them from their shell pretty easily.

When I focused on Manuel I couldn't help the intense look he was giving me. I have seen that look before. It is the same look I recognize in Les when he has come to realize or discover something. For the second time this morning that sense of familiarity washed over me.

Like a dog pondering or questioning a subject I tilted my head to one side and gave Manuel a quizzical look that I hope told him I was wondering what is on his mind and that is when I saw the Cheshire cat grin that Les had down pat.

"Ah, no worries, Beautiful, we would be idiots and not worthy of your company if we believed any of the things that fuck stick said. Besides, I think I know you better than you think…Bombshell."

Beautiful? Bombshell?

"Uhhhh…" was all I managed to get out. I was shocked at his knowledge of two of my nick names…especially Beautiful. Only Les calls me that.

"Gorgeous," so he was back to _his_ nickname for me "hang on a second, ok?"

And with that he whipped out his phone and punched one of the numbers on his key pad. A few seconds later, while eaves dropping on his end of the phone conversation I began to understand.

"Hey, Bro! I think I have met someone who means a great deal to you."

There was a few second pause and then Manuel went on.

"Well, you see I went out last night and landed this smoking hot and sexy, tall curly haired brunette with the most gorgeous piercing blue eyes I've ever seen and a body to kill." I couldn't help but blush at his description of me, even if I did feel a tad bit like a sex object.

I could hear a familiar voice through Manuel's phone and it did not sound happy.

"She's even better in the morning." Oh good lord, this man can stir up trouble.

The voice that I realized belong to Lester increased ten fold in volume and I am pretty sure there was some major threats being thrown out toward who I know anticipate to e Les' brother…now the similarities make all the sense in the world

With a final, "Yeah, I have decided to call her Gorgeous though" Manuel closed his phone and grinned in my direction. I however stared with, my chin dropped down to my chest, at him in complete astonishment in his actions trying to piece together scolding words but in my current state of distress my mind and my mouth did not match up.

I was pulled from my surprised stupor by the piercing sound of my phone. Instantly I knew it was the ringtone I saved for Les and I could only imagine what he was thinking right about now.

Shaking my head to clear it from Manuel's stunt and pulling my phone to my ear I answered it with "Uh…hey, Les, what's up?"

"What's up? Steph, what the hell happened last night? Seriously, talk to me Beautiful and don't even try anything but the truth; you know you can't hide things from me. Jesus! I am going to kill that fucking weasel!" I think that last part was meant more for Les' venting as apposed to my ears.

"Les, calm down, ok?" I said.

"Calm down? Steph, I just received a phone call from my arrogant little brother who I have a feeling took advantage of you last night…there is no way I am calming down. Do you know how difficult it is going to be for me when I have to explain to mama why I had to murder her second son?"

"Les!" I all but screamed and then shot a death glare toward Manuel that wiped that smug grin right off his face and replaced it with a look of terror. I think I made my point.

"Les," I said a little calmer "Your, brother is an idiot and that phone call you just received was a complete fabrication. I just met your brother about two hours ago while in a meeting with a few guys from Rangeman Miami. Something, um, happened that I do not want to get into right now but will tell you all about later tonight during our usual catch up time and while we were all calming ourselves I mentioned my full name and your brother realized that he knew me in some way. Les, just how much _do_ you talk about me?" I said with a giggle.

Les let out an enormous sigh and said "Oh, Beautiful, thank god! Seriously, if you think I am a player, baby you have seen nothing! Are you sure that _he _has not touched you?"

"Yes, Les, I am sure. And, don't worry he will never set foot in my bedroom so you don't have to murder him, ok?" I said and noticed the grin re-appear on Manuel's face.

"Ok, Beautiful, I better get back to work. Bobby and I are on a stake out right now. By the way, he says hi and he misses you."

"Awe, tell Bobby I miss him too." I replied and thought to myself, 'Man, when did the guys get so emotional.'

"Oh, and will you let my little brother know that though I may not murder him I sure as shit will be taking his punk ass to the mats the next time I am in Miami for this little stunt he pulled?"

"Absolutely!" I said with the widest grin and staring directly at Manuel.

"Ok, Steph, have a good day and I will talk to you later. I love you, Beautiful!" Les and I have become so comfortable in our brother and sister relationship that every time we end our chats we let each other know we love each other.

"Love you too, Les. I will talk to you tonight." And with that I hug up.

"Manuel, you are in so much trouble! I can not believe you did that! You do realize that your brother was about to hop a flight to Miami, hunt you down and murder you, right? Just so you know, he is no longer going to murder you…nope, much worse, he said to inform you that the next time he is in town he is taking your ass to the mats!"

Manuel's face blanched at that comment but Mic and Torro let out a simultaneous, "Ohhhh." Apparently, Miami also believes in the mats punishment logic.

"So, wait a minute. Lester, his brother," Link said pointing a thumb in Manuel's direction, "is your boyfriend? I didn't even know you had a boyfriend."

"I don't." I said plainly.

"But, he was so upset with Manuel and you told him you loved him and that you would call him later…sure sounds like a boyfriend to me." He said a bit puzzled

Just about then JP and Marco reappeared from god knows where and by the looks on their faces they heard the comment from Link. Jeez, what is up with these guys and my love life…er, lack there of love life.

Returning my attention from the two men who just re-entered the room and focusing back on Link and his comment I said, "No, Link, Les is not my boyfriend but he is my best friend and is extremely protective over me, which is why he was so riled up over Manuel's little show." I said as I landed a punch on Manuel's bicep, which I am sure hurt my fist more than his arm. I definitely am getting a jump on those self defense classes. I am pretty sure I don't even know how to throw a punch.

"Oh." Was all Link said before JP interrupted our little pow wow.

"Ok, why don't we get back to work everyone."

While the others returned to their seats JP came around to me and asked if I was alright. He expressed that if I wanted to leave for the day to collect myself, or something like that, that I am more than welcomed to do so and he would inform me of what took place tomorrow. JP obviously does not know me very well yet. I assured him that I am fine and would like to stay.

JP accepted my decision with a head nod and found his seat on the other side of the table just as Marco jumped back into the meeting.

"Stephanie, I believe you were about to explain something to the group before the interruption, would you care to continue?" Marco said in a soft and inviting tone that even if I did not wish to continue I would do so anyway because of.

"Sure. This may be a little premature but I was pleased to see that as soon as I opened the file you distributed your suspicions are right up there with mine. Though I have not been through this entire file just yet, and I am sure we will go over it together, I think that Flanko is involved in drug trafficking to and from Columbia. I suspect that he is using one particular vessel to ship out on early Wednesday mornings a couple of times a month so to keep things as simple as possible and for him to man his own ship he is keeping the least amount of people involved as possible. He has five other boats that ship throughout Central and South America and do regular check ins on them with various different ports throughout so to appear legal in his business with the countries there. The one thing that puzzles me is why he doesn't report his time in. Why does the docking log only have a departure date and time but no return date and time, though he always leaves on the same ship? He has to have someone from the harbor on his payroll. For this theory to be plausible. If he is smuggling drugs into the U.S. a couple of times a month through the U.S. harbor in the form of some sort of his exporting company and getting away with it then he must be returning only during the shift of whoever he has on payroll. "

Looking up I notice Marco is observing me with great interest, "Marco, it's too risky any other way…although, this is just a theory. That said, I felt a little better about my theory when I read the write up on the first page that you too suspect Flanko to be involved in drug trafficking."

"Yes, Steph." I couldn't help but notice he called me Steph and not Stephanie.

Marco places his left hand under his right elbow and brings his right to his mouth in a thinking pose.

"Ok, Stephanie," hmm, back to Stephanie "has a good theory. In fact, it is right up there with what we at Rangeman believe to be true as well and have been investigating for a little over a week. Without getting too deep into the logistics right now, I will inform you that the Fed's and the DEA have contacted Rangeman about an increase in cocaine distribution in the U.S. and particular in our southern region. They suspect it to be coming out of Florida and have already made a move toward infiltrating the distributors in Columbia."

I am surprised at how much information Marco is giving. I mean he is definitely still being discrete, but I am not used to even this little glimpse into what goes on with international investigations. Maybe it is all about being apart of JP's company. I do know that he has a history with the employment by government and if he is familiar with Rangeman and friends with Tank I can pretty much take a stab in the dark at it and probably come out satisfied.

"With Stephanie's discoveries we found a pattern in the departures of Flanko and assumed this past Wednesday to be a logical night to stake out the harbor and we were right." Marco said in all seriousness.

"If you flip five pages back through your file you will find photos taken during Torro, Mic and Manuel's stake out and notice five men board Flanko's usual vessel. We know that he is not traveling alone and through our identification software at Rangeman that matches faces with identities we have found out that one of these men is Abraham Gills. Gills is Flanko's corporate attorney and it looks as if he has his hand in the pot as well. The names of the other three are listed but show no employment history with Flanko's company or any other company either. I believe these men to be solely part of his drug business. My guess is they specialize in muscle and distribution."

"So there is a harbor employee involved." I say as I glance at another of Marco's pictures.

"Yes, and I was just about to get to her." He said as his lips turned up into a faint smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to jump ahead." I replied a little sheepishly.

"No worries, Steph, I admire your energy and tenacity to move forward." Marco said and of course I blushed.

"It appears that Flanko is quite comfortable with the Harbor Master's wife and she is how he is getting back into the harbor without any documentation. We have yet to confirm the details but she manages the corporate accounts and the doc in which corporate ships depart and return. Without any further knowledge just yet, I have a feeling she is either there each time he comes and goes or she is doctoring the logs before filing them."

"Comfortable is right…this woman is married?" _Jeez, she's draped all over him. And Diaz thinks I'm a slut!_

I notice a few chuckles and one hand come down lightly over my shoulder. Turning to Hawk I say, "Out loud?" He just smiled and nodded his head.

"So, what's your next step?" Asked Link

"I have a stake out team at the harbor around the clock just in case anything suspicious comes up. If we can get conformation from our contact in Columbia as to when Flanko departs from there it will be helpful, but he is in a very dangerous position and we want nothing to happen that could compromise his mission."

"So, Marco, what do you need from us?"

"Well, if you have a free body to run searches on and open up an investigation into Flanko's lawyer and the other three men working with him, as well as the wife of the Harbor Master, that would be very helpful. Anything that your team can turn up on them we will take." Replied Marco, glancing in my direction once he finished.

JP must have also noticed the direction in which he diverted his attention, because he said, "Absolutely. Stephanie, seems you have already been working on this case how about I delegate Marco's request to you?"

"Of course." I said and couldn't help but feel proud of myself.

The meeting ended at about noon. Torro and Mic shook my hand and told me that it was great meeting me and they hope to see me around soon. They are so proper.

Manuel wrapped his arms tightly around my waste and picked me up into a great big bear hug. Saying that it is so nice to finally meet the "Beautiful" that his older brother constantly raves about and that he can now see why. Of course he couldn't let our conversation just end like that. Nope, Manuel had to throw in a, "So, if you ever want to know what it would really be like spending a night with me all you have to do is give me a call" and then he programmed his number into my phone under "The Better Santos." I will change it later.

Link and Hawk followed Torro, Mic and Manuel out of the conference room. JP and Marco continued on with a conversation and I walked over to gather my things that sat on the conference table.

As I was placing the files into my bag Marco came over and half leaned, half sat against the table with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked in my direction and I noticed that he had a very serious look to his face and though I did not know what was on his mind I really felt it necessary to lighten his mood.

With a smile and a chipper attitude I said, "What's up?"

"Stephanie, I am very sorry about Diaz; I have never liked him."

"Oh, it's not your fault, you shouldn't be sorry. Besides, he has always been an ass to me."

"A man should never speak to you the way he did." He said flately

"I know." Is all I could muster up without getting emotional.

"Has he spoken to you like that in the past? Has he disrespected you in that way before?" Marco asked with concern in his voice.

"I have never felt welcomed by him to J.P. Investigations and he has never hidden his dislike for me in the past. I am not sure what I did to create such a hatred in him that he displayed today, but no, he has not ever exploded on me like that in the past." I answered honestly.

"I think he is intimidated by your impeccable skills. It is my understanding that the two of you have similar jobs and some men can not handle being outdone by a female." Again with the blushing. Jeez this man is going to make my skin turn a permanent shade of red.

"Maybe."

"I would also like to apologize for my loss of control with Diaz. I do not apologize for my words, he deserved them, but I do apologize for losing control in front of you. I don't normally react that way." And with that he glanced down and focused on his boots. I had to look down myself to see if I was missing something extremely exciting going on down there.

"You don't have to apologize to me I totally understand; he disrespected Rangeman. That is unacceptable!" I replied and immediately Marco's blank face slammed down. I wonder what I said that warranted the blank face.

"Well," I said snagging a glance at my watch "it's a quarter past twelve and I am starving so I guess I will let you get on with your day. It was really nice to meet you, Marco and I am sure that I will be seeing you real soon. I promise to get a jump start on the searches as soon as I return from lunch." I said excitedly.

When I was about halfway to the door Marco stopped me in my tracks when he asked, "Steph, you're hungry?"

"Yes, always." I joked

He gracefully pushed himself off of the table and walked toward me. When he was about three feet from me he said, "I know this amazing Cuban restaurant just down the road, would you maybe want to have lunch with me?"

I didn't know what to say. Is he asking me on an impromptu date? Is he just being nice because he feels pity toward me? For some reason I became nervous but knew I had to say something.

"Um, Marco, um I…"

He must have noticed my internal battle because assisted me with my decision by saying, "Steph, I just want to buy you lunch for your help in getting us pointed in the right direction for this case. I meant it when I said that your discoveries were pertinent in this case and I would like to repay you for them." Hm, I think Marco is a nice guy and definitely easy on the eyes so I am sure lunch would be enjoyable but I didn't want to feel like my services were being bought and I didn't want to be singled out because I am female.

"If it helps, JP and I do lunch all the time. We are always treating each other because of assistance he may have offered Rangeman or cases I may have given him that generated large sums of revenue…and I am not just asking because you are a girl and I want to buy your services." Damn, it appears that _all_ Rangeman men have ESP, not just Trenton.

"Ok, I would love to join you for lunch. I love Cuban food!"

"Oh, just wait until you experience what I have in store for you." He said with a grin and filled with excitement for what was to come.

_Author's Notes: I am so sorry I haven't been updating like I should be. Work has been insane but it will hopefully slow down a bit in the next month. I am going to try to post at least three times a week starting next week so wish me luck. Hope you enjoy this long chapter. This chapter is important in that it sets up a lot of important factors in Stephanie's life in Miami to come. _


	9. Chapter 9

Still do not own them…

Marco and I were seated in a booth to the back of a decent sized Cuban restaurant. Marco took the bench that allowed him to have his back to the wall, like some other men in black that I know, leaving the bench opposite him for me. The restaurant is beautifully designed. It is full of bright vibrant colors and Latin decorations. There is a large dance floor just beyond our booth and a small stage that housed what looks like DJ equipment and instruments.

"Marco, this place is wonderful. It's so beautiful in here. I notice the dance floor and stage with musical equipment and instruments, is it more than just a restaurant?"

"Thanks, Steph, I also think it is wonderful. Actually, my father and my uncle own this place and run it together." He said with pride in his voice.

"To answer your question; it has been a Cuban restaurant for twenty-five years and serves the best Cuban food in the state of Florida…actually, I would say it serves the best Cuban food anywhere, but I am a tad bit biased." Marco said with a grin and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Five years ago two of my sisters, Celia and Veronica, talked my father and my uncle into adding the entertainment piece to the restaurant. There was always plenty of space; I mean the building is pretty big, and once they had approval to do so Celia and Veronica went about remodeling the layout so to add a dance floor and a stage. Now, on Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights they have Latin music and dancing. It's been a huge hit and an amazing revenue generator for the post dinner hours when the restaurant was previously closed."

"That sounds wonderful; I will have to check it out sometime" I replied with full intent.

"Maybe I can bring you." Marco said and I instantly felt the heat rise in my cheeks. Marco seems like a great guy and is definitely beyond hansom but I am just not ready to date yet. I am still in love with Ranger, whether I want to be or not, and involving someone else in that is not fair to either one of us.

In true Rangeman fashion Marco picked up on my uneasiness and reached a hand across the table, covering my right hand and said, "What's wrong, Stephanie? Did I say or do something to offend you?"

The deep concern was clearly written all over his face. I wanted to assure him that he did nothing wrong but did not know how to go about doing so or how much I should expose to him. I mean he is the head of Rangeman Miami and I am positive he knows Ranger.

Sighing, I look to Marco and decide to go with the truth, but to not reveal too much. I mean I did just meet Marco and this is supposed to be a "Thank You" lunch, no more.

"Oh, no Marco you did nothing wrong."

Sighing again.

"Um, I am kind of coming out of a relationship and I don't think it would be good for me to involve another man right now." I said and hoped he would leave it at that…wishful thinking, I know.

"Stephanie," Marco said as he removed his hand from mine and I quickly pulled it from the table and sat it in my lap, "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. But I am not going to resend my offer to take you out…as friends, nothing more." He said with a reassuring smile that instantly relaxed me.

"Ok, that sounds nice. I have been in Miami for just over a month and have yet to check out the night life here. I have heard things and am sure that it is much better than Trenton, New Jersey, but have not really had the opportunity to get out on the town, so to speak. I will have to take you up on your offer sometime."

Just then a beautiful young woman with a bright inviting smile, probably between the ages of 18 and 20 years, approaches our table, bringing with her glasses of ice water. Sitting them down and wiping the water residue from her hands onto her black apron says, "Hi Uncle Marco! How are you?"

So she is his niece. _I wonder if all of Marco's family_ _is as good beautiful as these two._

The unmistakable sound of laughter fills my ears and instantly I realize I said that out loud…oops.

Before I can say anything the young women extends her hand to me and says, "Hi, I'm Anna and thanks for the compliment by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Anna, I am Stephanie. Sorry, about my outburst. I swear that in my next life god is going to give me a filter." I said the last part with complete seriousness but Marco and Anna laughed as though I was joking…I am definitely not joking. One of these days my little slips is going to get me into trouble, jeez.

"So, Stephanie, how do you know Uncle Marco?" Anna asks.

"Oh, um I work for a company that does business with the company your uncle works for. I guess you can say we are associates." I say as I glance across the table to Marco and can't help but notice the blank face and how he seems to throw them down at odd times.

"Oh, ok" says Anna "Well, it is very nice to meet you, Stephanie, and just so you know I think you are also very beautiful." I giggle at her comment.

"Well, now that, that is settled what can I get the two of you for lunch today?" she asks.

I had yet to look at the menu seems Marco and I had been engaged in conversation since sitting down, but even if I had all the time in the world to look I would have had no clue what to order. I love Cuban food but I have only ever eaten it with Ranger and if Ella or he hadn't been the ones to cook it and we were at a restaurant he would order for me. He knows what I will and will not eat. He knows me better than anyone else in my life.

A pain shoots through my chest at the thought that he is no longer in my life and ordering food from a menu that I am not familiar with becomes the last thing on my mind.

Sensing my change in mood, Marco again reaches his hand across the table and lowers the menu so that it is now flat on the table. Looking me in the eyes he says, "Steph, I would love to order for you if you don't mind. I promise you will love everything."

With a slow nod and an appreciative half smile from me, Marco turns his attention to Anna and orders what I anticipate to be quite the feast.

After Anna retreats back to the kitchen Marco focuses his attention back on me and says, "Anna is my eldest sister Celia's daughter. She is 18 years old. Celia is not just my eldest sister but she is the oldest of my siblings and I. Celia had Anna when she was fairly young, 20 years old, but she has managed just fine. She is quite resilient. In fact, you to resemble each other in that way. I have a feeling your are quite the force to be reckoned with."

I of course blush at Marco's comment and in order to take the attention off of me I ask, "So how many siblings do you have?"

"Five. As I said, Celia is the eldest at 38 and Veronica follow behind her at 36 years. I am next at 34 and then my only brother follows me at 32 years. Then apparently my parents took a little break be cause my baby sister didn't come until five years after my younger brother. Her name is Lela."

"What's your brother's name?" I ask but before Marco can answer his phone rings.

"It's work…the control room. I have to take this real quick. I'm sorry."

"It's no problem, Marco." I say remembering how important those phone calls are. I was with Carlos many times when he would receive a phone call from the control room or work in general. I understand how demanding a job Marco has, more than he knows.

Marco brings me out of my reverie with an wave of his hand in front of my face and a "Hello, Steph, you there?"

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I say, "Oh yeah, sorry."

"You alright, you looked to be a million miles away."

Smiling I say, "Yes, I am fine. Is everything ok?" I ask again attempting to remove the attention from me.

"Yeah, there was a breach in security at one of our client's homes. The control room contacted the owner and they sent a team to the home but needed to contact me to inform me of the breach. They will call back when they assess the situation. I am all yours at least until then." He said with a grin.

"So," Says Marco "Trenton, New Jersey, huh? What brings you all the way to Miami from Trenton?" he asks and I sigh. The one question that I was truly hoping would not come; at least not right now.

"Well, would you let me get away with telling you I needed a change of scenery?"

"I guess I would; I mean you just met me so I can't blame you for being hesitant or for not wanting to open up your entire past to me but I am a good listener and we have some time to kill before the food arrives. "

"Ok, well it is true that I needed a change in scenery but it is more focused around a guy."

"The guy that you just got out of a relationship with?"

"Yeah, well no, well yeah. Ugh, it's complicated."

Taking a deep breath to compose myself I decide to continue, "It has everything to do with that guy, but I am not quite sure if I can call it a relationship. Hence the "It's complicated" comment I just mentioned."

I glanced up at Marco and noticed the engaged look he had. He is a good listener and knowing that spurred me forward.

"Um, there is no doubt that we had a relationship and that we love each other, but he doesn't do the defined relationship that I needed and I couldn't do the friends with benefits thing any longer, even if he was my best friend and I was worried I would loose that too if I confronted him and in the end I did." I said and had to bite the side of my cheek to keep from letting a tear escape my salt water filled eyes

"When I asked him for all or nothing he chose the nothing. I should have known; he doesn't do ultimatums either…although neither do I so I really can't blame him there." I glanced up from where my eyes were focused on my entwined fingers and smiled slightly toward Marco; he smiled back.

"So you moved to Miami to distance yourself from him?"

"Well, no not really. He took care of the distance part by taking off to parts of the world that are unknown to me. I don't know where he is at right now but I do worry about him." I said and I meant it.

"I came to Miami because I needed to make some changes in my life and I needed to learn how to move on without him. He has been a constant support and constant figure in my life for the past three years and even though he is not currently in Trenton right now, just about everything there reminds me of him and I could not heal and move on being there. Even if that also meant leaving my support system, my family and friends; one in particular, but I talk to him every day." A smile broke out across my face as I thought o f Les.

"Lester Santos?" asked Marco and I furrowed my brow and tilted my head with his question.

"Yeah, Les is my best friend. He has been such a rock for me this past month. How did you know he was who I was talking about as my one friend in particular?"

"I heard the tail end of your conversation with his little brother, Manuel. Manuel sure knows how to get under his big brothers skin, doesn't he?" Marco said with a grin and I laughed.

"Oh my god, he sure does. He had Les in such an uproar earlier that he was about to hop a plane to Miami, come down here and kill him." I replied

"So, Les and you are just friends then? How did you two meet?"

"Yes, we are just friends. The best of friends actually! Um, we met a few years ago. "

I did not know how much to get into with Marco about my relationship with Les and my affiliation with Rangeman. I knew if I got too deep into conversation then I would spill the beans on my relationship with Ranger and I just didn't think that discussing his boss and my relationship would be appropriate.

"My job in Trenton required me to interact with Rangeman Trenton quite a bit. I also did distractions for them and that is how I met Les. Actually, the first time I met him he told me that I did not know how to have any fun because I did not like to get shot and I did not like to go to jail. Wow, that seems like so long ago. We were doing a 'redecorating job.'"

Marco had a full on grin displayed across his face. It was beautiful.

"A redecorating job? You were doing a redecorating job?" he asked and I feigned insult.

"What? I don't look like I can handle it or something?" The truth is I couldn't handle it. I was not quite cut out for that job. Ranger was just being nice and helping me when I was broke. Maybe if I could handle it and I took the time to improve my skills and work hard to be better at my job he would have stuck around and allowed a relationship with me. I could barely take care of myself though but that is going to change. In fact, I have already started improving my life and my skills.

"So, you love him?" asked Marco

"Yes, I love Les very much. He is like a big brother to me. He is very protective over me." I said.

"No, I mean the guy…you still love him." This time he said it more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, and it isn't really diminishing at all…I really hoped that distancing myself from Trenton would help me to move on but it hasn't yet. It still hurts."

"Well, I for one think that he is an idiot."

Before Marco could jump in further with his questions and before I opened up further about my relationship with Les and Rangeman, which could possibly lead to my relationship with Ranger, our food came. Ah, saved by the food!

The feast Marco had ordered covered our entire table. The aromas and displays had me salivating and I could not wait to taste all dishes.

Just as Marco had promised; the food was amazing. The flavors and the textures of the meal was heaven in my mouth. I must have forgotten to inform Marco of my enjoyment of food because after my first bite and my long savoring moment with what I imagine long moans were present, I opened my eyes to see a squirming Marco with a distressed look on his face.

He cleared his throat and said, "Stephanie, do you always eat with such passion?"

I couldn't help but giggle at the seriousness to his tone.

"Only when I am thoroughly enjoying it and this" I said pointing to the dish in front of me "is amazing!" I said with excitement

"Ropa Vieja" he said and I looked at him quizzically.

"The dish, it is called Ropa Vieja. It is a Cuban style shredded beef. We serve it on tortillas over rice. You should try it with some of the green chili sauce."

Marco and I engaged in casual conversation throughout the remainder of our meal. He did not pry into my relationship and the reason for my move and he did not ask any further questions about Rangeman Trenton, even though I know he had more.

When we finished the meal and Anna removed the empty plates from our table he asked if I had room for desert. I of course told him that desert is the base of my food pyramid and always had room for it. This got me what I would consider a 200 watt grin from Ranger.

Anna brought Flan for our desert. I have had flan before. Ella made it one time when I was having dinner with Ranger on seven. Ranger does not usually eat desert but she knows that I love my sweets so she made it anyway. To my surprise Ranger enjoyed just as much as I did of the flan.

The Flan that Anna brought to our table is pineapple Flan and I could not contain my excitement of it. It was even better than my mother's pineapple upside down cake and I all of a sudden had a new favorite desert. However, I would never tell her that.

"Oh my god, Marco, that was so good!" I said while wiping my hands on my napkin.

"Um, I could tell." He said and I could swear I saw him adjusting his pants but let it go with a little giggle.

Marco and I rode back to J.P Investigations in companionable silence. When we pulled into the parking lot Marco found a space and put the black SUV in park. He turned to me and with a serious look he said, "Stephanie, just so you know, I did not lose my control with Diaz because of his disrespect to Rangeman. Yes, I was not happy about his thinking that we can be bought with sexual favors but that is not why I lost it and that is not why I said the things I said to him. I did so because he disrespected you and though I had just met you I could see something very pure and beautiful in you and I could not stand by and allow him to treat you the way he was."

My heart swelled at his confession. Though I am definitely not ready for a relationship with anyone right now I will definitely take a friend and Marco seems like he could be a great friend…maybe more someday. There is something about him that is just familiar and comforting and I have very much enjoyed our time together today, but right now my heart still belongs to Ranger.


End file.
